Desires
by Fer3333
Summary: When you think you accomplish everything and have everything you wanted. What will happen when a stranger comes along and you can’t have him, no matter how hard you try to get him? Well, that’s what happens to Uchiha sasuke when he meet Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Desires

Chapter 1

By: fer3333

Warnings; NO BETA grammar, yaoi= boyXboy, and many things that innocent kids shouldn't read.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SASUKE DOES.

Summary: When you think you accomplish everything and have everything you wanted. What will happen when a stranger comes along and you can't have him, no matter how hard you try to get him? Well, that's what happens to Uchiha sasuke when he meet Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Coal-black eyes looked outside of the window, thinking about tomorrow's duties; even if tomorrow will be another day, still he felt like relaxing.

A deep sigh came from the man sitting on the chair, who was too distracted to pick up his cell phone.

A knock interrupted his thoughts; he waited for his secretary to come in,

"Excuse me Sasuke-kun, just to remind you that tomorrow you have a meeting with the Hyuuga's at nine o clock am."

"hn. Thanks Ino, you can leave now."

"Thank you sasuke, goodnight!" she smiled and left without making any noise.

'_Same old shit, meetings after meetings… why did I ever agree to do this???'_

Uchiha sasuke at his twenty-two years old he was declared to be the richest man and most wanted (by his fans who were both women and men) in all Asia.

Sasuke is the president of Sharingan Incorporation that his beloved mother left him to lead. After both of his parents decide to take a break, days later she named him president.

Now the young raven had everything that a man will kill to have; Sasuke had raven hair, spiked in the back but straight in the front, onyx eyes that showed little emotion, compact build covered with pale skin, the guy was a fucking raven-haired Adonis!.

He was the perfect package, a sexy one. Everyone knew him, fear him and others were fans (after all... he was sexy). He had the power over everything, if he wanted something he'll get it. But to his luck there was someone else who also had everything or even more; Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi, president of Mangekyo Inc. He's in charge after his dear father it was time for Itachi to be a business man. It was clear from the start that Fugaku's favorite son was Itachi; it wasn't a big deal when he found out that Itachi took over his dad's company. He did feel sad knowing that after all he did to please his father, he was still a shadow in his father's eyes. During his absence everything was better than before and it's (the truth was Fugaku was testing Itachi's skills and without a doubt he passed) the most successful from the two companies that the Uchihas owned.

Mangekyo Inc. is in North America; there Itachi could control most of North and South America. And to make it better, Itachi was really good dealing with all the meetings and making good deals; it wasn't a surprise when his dad told him that Itachi had done it again. In less than a year, Itachi already spread over Central America taking the Uchiha name into a higher level.

It's not that he was jealous or anything, he also increased Sharingan Inc. in Europe and Canada. Everything was perfect, even if he wasn't the genius or the one who make his dad proud, he knows he's doing everything he can to surpass his older brother. Well, there's one thing that Itachi would never do or try; marrying and making little Uchihas.

It sounds stupid but even if it takes his freedom he'll do whatever it takes to beat Itachi (didn't he say he'll give up on Itachi lol). He knows it's a dangerous mission, but he wants it, he needs to please his father at least once; this will make his father very proud. Plus his mom would definitely will love been called 'grandma'. She said it herself after a family dinner that both Uchihas were forced to come. Since then he has been practicing every night, until his 'beloved' wife could get pregnant. Yup, Uchiha sasuke was married with none other than Haruno Sakura.

After the 'peaceful' dinner, she told her sons that she was planning a surprise party, for the wonderful job that his sons were doing with the companies (her true intentions were to get them laid and then force them into marrying that poor 'innocent' girl). After days had passed both Uchihas thought that the party was cancelled or that his mother forgot about the party.

That day they learned a lesson that they will never forget; Uchihas always remember everything even stupid parties. (Specially mom's who really wanted her sons to create Uchihas babies)'.

At the day of the party, sasuke and Itachi were surrounded by women who happen to be single or came from a prestigious family in order to meet the Uchihas brothers.

There intentions were cleared from the beginning; giving their bodies in exchange for the Uchiha name along with the money. Every single one of them only wanted money, not even one caught his eye until he came across with the pink-haired girl named Haruno Sakura.

He recognized her right away; she was in every important event or party. But the real reason she went was because of him; sakura was in love with him.

He knew this because his best friend Neji, who happens to be friends with her, told him about her little crush. Sasuke was surprise to meet her again, but he expected a different

reaction; since Neji told her that her crush (sasuke) knew so it was better to come out and say it herself. He was expecting a love confession or like in the movies "oh sasuke–kun!! I love you, merry me!!" instead she will only stared at him from far away until both would make contact, and she'll blushed cutely after been caught (eewww don't make vomit, please) peeping.

After getting impatient with the girl attitude, he went and asked her to dance. Let's just say that she was okay to be with, she wasn't like the others girls he had met. She was smart, honest, calm, she came from a high family (he didn't need a partner, who only see him for his money) and she was beautiful, just like her name…sakura.

Sakura had the perfect body, her breast were just the right size, her beautiful pink hair and the most amazing eyes he had seen in his life, green. She had everything he wanted in a girl. Since he knew she love him; next thing he knows he's asking her on a date. Of course the girl almost passed out, who wouldn't? I mean the world's hottest guy asking you on a date?? He knew she was the perfect one, he knew that he needed a woman to make his plan worked. He didn't feel love towards her, he needed a baby carrier and he got it. Maybe in the future he'll start to feel love for her; maybe while taking care of their babies. It'll increase his love, since he'll know that she's the mother of his children.

He still remembers when he asked her to meet his parents. She stood there gaping at him in disbelief. His parents were surprise that he chose her, over millions of fans who looked much better than her. Unlike his father, mikoto fell in love with her saying "she's so cute" and stuff like that. His dad was a different story, he only open his mouth to say "I don't want my grand children to have pink hair, sasuke." and left without saying goodbye. Months passed and his relationship was going great. She was indeed the one; he proposes her after making a year. The wedding was simple, she wanted big party and expensive stuff; while he wanted just plain simple.

At the end he got away with it, she only pouted (eewww lol) and say "Everything you said it's fine. As long that I'm with you nothing matters, sasuke-kun!!" So, that brings us to the present.

Where sasuke keeps trying to get her pregnant, and making Sharingan Inc more successful each day.

RING RING RING

A pale hand grabbed the phone that was on the desk.

"This is Uchiha sasuke, what can I do for you today?" sasuke answer.

"Hi sasu-chan, it's me Sakura-Chan. You know what I want honey, its right between your legs-"

"SAKURA!!"

"-Giggles- fine... What time are you coming home? I feel soo lonely without you, my love." she chirped, she sounded so happy but to sasuke she was getting annoying.

She had called twenty times today asking the same thing.

"Sakura, I'm going to stay a little bit more. I'm working on a project that it's due Monday morning, I'll call when I'm done, okay" he said it in his calm voice that he could master.

"Fine, don't stay too late ok. See you later" and with that she hang up.

'_She must be horny'_ he thought.

He was not complaining about their sex life, it was great but... Sex was no longer at the top list to do in his relation (well, he was fine without sex, but unlike him sakura  
needed to be fuck every single night). When people fuck like bunnies in heat (three rounds each night) with the same person, they tend to get bored. That's what happen to sasuke, he was bored of her. Yes, he needs to fuck her every night to get his goal; but it's not the same as before. Sometimes he wonders why she hasn't got pregnant already.

They do it every single night, almost a year, hell, since the first time they meet and that was two fuckin years ago.

_'I hope she's not taking pills, or I might as well kill her for lying to me'_ he thought.

He stop thinking about the pass, since he knew it was to late to fixed it.

He look up at the night sky filled with stars and the beautiful moon that just appeared. "'beautiful... I wish... I could be like this forever." he said, it was almost a whisper. He knew he was the only one in the building, so he didn't mind at all.

RING RING RING RING

Thinking that it was sakura he yelled, "What?" he spat, he knew that maybe someone had call him to make a deal with him call, or sakura making stupid calls. But he was in his rare moments that he called it peace. Where nobody could bother him about meetings, and stuff that he needed to do each day.

'_Could a man have some peace once in while? Who would call at midnight??_'

He waited for the demon to answer,

"Uh... Mmm. Sasuke-kun it's me Ino." upon hearing the girls name, he growled and said

"INO, what do you want NOW?!" he shout,

"Hai, I forgot to tell you that tomorrow morning, you'll have your new assistant in your office. That's it... I'm off now. Take care sasuke."  
Without hearing a response back, she hang up and left a speechless raven on the other line.

A small smile appeared at sasuke's face, making him look ever hotter. It was a good thing that no one was watching or they might have fainted.

_'She must have notice; I'm too busy to take care everything at once... Thanks Ino'_ looking at his clock, it was pass midnight. Closing his computer, and others stuff he had in  
his desk. Sasuke stood up from his leather chair, and went to his personal closet.

After getting everything he needed, he exited his office and lock the door. Walking through the empty halls at night is one of sasuke's favorite's things to do. In his way to his car, he felt something that he never experience before. He felt like tomorrow was going to be an exciting day for him; even if he didn't know why. Clicking the button, to get his alarm off from his car. He opened the door and got inside the vehicle.

_'Well, here I come... hell...'_ he thought, before driving to his home, where his lovely wife was waiting for him with open arms.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Fer: Tada, here's my new fic. I know I haven't finish MPF chapter 3 but I have this idea and I couldn't help it.

Sakura: omg!!! I'm in your fic I can't believe it. -Smiles like a crazy bitch-

Fer: I just needed you for the 3 chapters, so don't get used to it. Plus I wouldn't even dare to put _you _with sasuke NEVER!!  
Sakura: -fake sobs- b-but I thought you like me. And you know that sasuke loves me.

Sasuke: -glares- I DONT LOVE YOU!!! I love naru-chan. -pulls naruto close and attempts to kiss him-

Naruto: teme!! Stop...not now... -struggles to get free-

Naruto: fer what the hell did you think bringing up sakura?? –Trying to glare but it came into a cute pout-

Fer: awww so cute…

Sasuke: back off he's mine MINE!! –Stands in front of Naru, to protect him from the evil fer-

Fer: -sighed- I already say it I only need her for 3 & 4 chaps. And after that I'll kick her out, don't worry.

Naruto: ok...

Fer: anyways please vote on my channel who will take naru-chan virginity?? Go on  
and vote now!!!

Sasuke: yes vote for me -jumps high so you can see him-

Fer: if you see mistakes I'm sorry. I asked so many people to be my beta, and not even a "sorry I have lots of work to do" nothing… so I quit… I won't asked anymore... if you'll like to be my beta tell me... in my other fic someone say something that it's kind true.. "If I can read everything you're trying to say, than you don't need someone to be your beta!" So with this I'm done… PLEASE VOTE IN MY CHANNEL...ON MPF … LEMON COMING SOON…

FER: NEW DOUJINSHI'S ON MY NEW CHANNEL (LINK IS MY CHANNEL)

THANK YOU!! AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SASUKE DOES.

Warnings; NO BETA grammar, yaoi= boyXboy, and many things that innocent kids shouldn't read.

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO...**

**Siarafaerie-101-miss **

**black-ammunition**

**kkm-crazyfan24**

**For reviewing and making me feel good XD (IF I WRONG WITH THE NAMES I'M SORRY. I'LL CORRECTED THEM LATER)**

_Previous Chapter...._

"_Hai, I forgot to tell you that tomorrow morning, you'll have your new  
assistant in your office. That's it... I'm off now. Take care sasuke."  
Without hearing a response back, she hang up and left a speechless  
raven on the other line._

_A small smile appeared at sasuke's face, making him look ever hotter. It was a good thing that no one was watching or they might have fainted._

_'She must have notice; I'm too busy to take care everything at once... Thanks Ino'__ looking at his clock, it was pass midnight. Closing his computer, and others stuff he had in  
his desk. Sasuke stood up from his leather chair, and went to his personal closet._

_After getting everything he needed, he exited his office and lock the door. Walking through the empty halls at night is one of sasuke's favorite's things to do. In his way to his car, he felt something that he never experience before. He felt like tomorrow was going to be an exciting day for him; even if he didn't know why. Clicking the button, to get his alarm off from his car. He opened the door and got inside the vehicle._

_'Well, here I come... hell...' he thought, before driving to his home, where his lovely wife was waiting for him with open arms._

**Desires**

**~*~**

**CHAPTER 2 **

**~*~**

"Sakura, I'm home."

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1'

"Sasuke-kun, you're here, I missed you!" she ran to him and immediately hugged him.

"Sakura it's been only a day without you touching me, and you're acting like this." trying to get away from her, it felt wierd when she touch him.

_'What's going on with me? When I first met her I couldn't keep my hands to myself? And now, every touch, kiss or simple hugs I feel... Disgusted why?'_ (we all know why? Because she's so fuckin ugly pink hair?? Eewww carry on with the fic please)

"Sasuke I want you now, honey." she purred, making circles with her finger, feeling the hard chest of her beloved husband; making her hornier than she used to be.

"Sakura, I'm tired I don't feel like doing anything right now. Let's go to sleep and maybe tomorrow, okay." giving a force smile, he finally got free and went to his room. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he knew that all the love he felt for Sakura was gone or he didn't felt anything at all.

_'I'm only with her because she can give me heirs but other than that... Nope.'_ he thought.

After taking a shower, he went and changes into his night clothes; he didn't want her to get horny in case she sees him without any t-shirt. Getting ready for bed, he got under the covers and waited for her annoying wife to came and demand for a 'night of  
passion'.

_'If she was in my place, I bet she wouldn't call it 'night of passion' rather hell. Maybe I'm just bored but... I need babies... What to do?'_

He didn't want to think that sakura, was probably using birth control pills or other methods from getting pregnant.

_'I'm stupid to think that way about her... she's not like that.'_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sakura who was still in the living room; thinking about many things, but the most important one was... Babies. Yes, she wants to have sasuke's babies, but there're three things she's afraid of.

One; she just doesn't want him to leave her after getting her pregnant. She knew from the beginning, that he just wants her only to have his children and that was all. Of course, every night she takes one pill or two in case they decide to have sex. It hurtsevery time sasuke asks about the pregnancy test, to see him all disappointment but she's not ready to have children, more importantly she's not ready to loose sasuke.

Second; she's not going to share sasuke, even if there were her own babies. She's too greedy. She knows that sasuke will spend all his time with the baby and totally ignored her. She's not going to risk her sex life and be with her husband 24/7 just because of a baby... No, never.

The third reason scared her the most; losing sasuke forever because she couldn't have babies. She had read in magazines, which if you take control pills every night you'll probably won't have babies in the future. Sure, it will help you but it'll damage your body (1).

Thinking about it makes her go crazy; she doesn't want to loose her sexy body over the baby; that will lead sasuke to leave because of her fat body. Yes, she knows that one day he'll find out the truth, but he's in love with her (hahaha laugh with me everybody), so he'll be with her even she couldn't gave him his dream of having little Uchihas. She has to risk everything and careful continue everything she had planned. In the end, she'll get what she wants even at the cost of her husband misery.

She snap out of her thoughts and she stop worrying about the future. She went to her bedroom where sasuke was sleep already. She looked, hoping to see some of her husband's pale smooth skin, just to turn her on. To her luck he was wearing his night clothes; it's a sign that he doesn't want sex tonight. She sighed, knowing that she needs to go straight to bed.

_'Well there's always tomorrow.'_

She joined her husband in bed, and she immediacy reached for him to at least feel his strong arms around her. Thinking about tomorrow and positive things she could think of; she felt asleep and even in her last thoughts of the day, she was thinking about sasuke.

Oh how wrong she was, but she'll find out how cruel the world can be.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_**Sharingan Inc.**_

"Good Morning. I'm Ino can I help you with...s-something." Ino Yamanaka, the girl who can talk fast enough that in one minute, she can tell you her life even with details. And so you wondering why is she stuttering right? Well, there are three reasons that may cause this.

One; cute, hot, hotter guy any type of man that may be in front will leave her speechless.

Two; if she's making out with her boyfriend named shikimaru.

Three; when she's eating.

So, shikimaru was not even in the same building as her; they work in the same company but different floors. Her lunch time is at noon, so is still long until Ino could go to her break. The only option left is very common, but even she could be very picky with men.

In front her was tall man with messy blond hair, nice compact body not too broad not to skinny, to her was perfect. His eyes wow, were the most beautiful eyes that she had seen ever; even hers won't compete with his.

_'.baby blue or azure which one.'_

But one thing about the young man that froze her was his smile; it was beautiful it'll light the whole room. Even if she didn't know him, she could tell that he was very funny, charming, romantic and nice to be with. She looked at him more than necessary, that she now notice that in each cheek, there were three scars or marks that even make him look good or even sexy.

_'Oh he's so hot... Second in my list to do... Yeah'_

"Hello," waving a tan hand in front of the Blondie girl, he repeated again what he had said.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki naruto and I'm here to see Uchiha Sasuke." giving a warm smile to the girl, said girl almost fainted at the sight of one of his famous smiles.

"P-please T-take a seat U-Uzumaki-San and I will call you when he's ready to see you." finally breaking the eye contact, Ino reached the phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

Naruto who went to take a seat, and after looking around at the expensive furniture and beautiful painting that decorated the office; he looked at the people who were staring at him with hungry eyes almost ready to eat him alive. He smirked when he saw the Blondie girl named Ino with another girl whose hair was pink. He can clearly see the cute blushing faces that they had after getting caught.

_'Oh god this is going to be interesting...'_ Naruto thought.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Sasuke-San, you new assistant is here for the interview."

"Oh, I'm ready. Thanks Ino."

"No problem."

'Please no fan-girl, please, please,'

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Uzumaki-San, Uchiha-san is ready to see you, please go inside, he's waiting for you." she said, and giving him her best smile.

"Thank you, Ino" he winked at her playfully, knowing he might regret later but he loves teasing the girls. Ino who never expected him to do that, she blushed and almost fainted.

"O-oh Y-your welcome Uzumaki-San." she lower her head to prevent him to see her scarlet face. Even if she did it to fast, naruto was able to see her and he grinned at the sight.  
Walking where his new boss was, Naruto thought about the big changes he had to make. But in the end everything it's going to be fine.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sasuke didn't know why he felt nervous; he has interview many people, and this is the first time he felt like this. Scared, nervous, and many feelings he didn't know be had.

He stop thinking whatever he was about to think; when he heard a knock following with the most beautiful voice he knew.

"Excuse me Uchiha-San may I come in." the nervous/shy voice said,

_'I never felt this way what hell is going to with me. Just hearing 'her' voice makes me feel like this. I never thought I'll be cheating with my assistant.'_

"Yes, you may come in." he said,

Naruto wanted to die after hearing that smooth, sexy, deep voice of his new boss. Yes, he knew that he was a guy, and he didn't know why he feels like this towards his boss. He knew that he wasn't gay... No way! But he just hopes that this feeling will go way after a few days. With some strength, he opened the door and walk in. He couldn't help to look down when he introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm here to apply for your new assistant, Uchiha-San."

He was met with silence after introducing, and he thought he got the wrong door or something; getting impatient like always, he looked up and was met with Coal-black eyes.

The first thing that sasuke thought was…

'_He's so fuckin hot! Is this for real? Is he an angel?'_

He couldn't believe the god that was in front of him. To be honest, he thought it was a woman but he's thankful that it was a man…a handsome, sexy man. Looking at 'his' angel, he notice that he was getting uncomfortable by the silence; so he chose to talk instead.

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki _Naruto._ Please have a seat so we can start this interview."

'_Also so I can start my personal questions about you.'_

Naruto shiver, after hearing Sasuke's tone when he said his name. He couldn't help to think about many things involving sasuke on top of him kissing him, touching him- wow

'I'M NOT GAY GOD... AND HE'S MY BOSS…'

"Uzumaki-san, are you ready." Sasuke asked, in his cool sexy voice.

Naruto blushed, at the double meaning. Sasuke caught this and smirked knowing that he'll have _fun_ with his new assistant.

"hn. Let's begin."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

1) I don't know if its true but I heard.

**Fer:** OMG!! I'M finished yay!! Chapter 2 is done.

**Sasuke: **what? No kisses not even a simple "let's fuck in the closet".

**Fer: **…… **pervert **you have to work hard to get Naruto's ass. Did you notice that you haven't even start the damn interview, and you just want to fuck him right away?

**Sasuke: **so what? If you had skip the whole 'getting to know each other' right now I'll probably have my dick insid-

-Naruto who was behind sasuke, slap him so hard that sasuke was sent flying towards to wall-

**Naruto:** shut up! She's right, did you forget that you're **merry **with **sakura.**

-Sasuke was now standing up, with a hand on his red cheek-

**Sasuke: I don't love her… I want you... I love you...**_**naruto.**_

**Sakura: **oh sasuke, where are you?

**Naruto: **sure, I'm leaving… thanks fer for the update.

**Fer: **bye bye take care…

**Sasuke: **NARUTO!! COME BACK PLEASE!!

**Fer: **you make me sick, you know that right?

**Sasuke: **what? Me but you were the one who chose sakura in the first place not me!

**Fer: **yeah I know but to let her touch you like that… no. You could've killed her already but she's still alive!

-Pointing at the thing behind him-

**Sasuke: **ohh you right. But I thought you were going to get mad or do something to me for killing her and ruined your fic!

**Fer: **silly neko, why would I do that? I hate her guts. I'll give you naruto naked if you have done that… but since you didn't you have to work hard to get what you desire.

**Sasuke: WHAT!! **One more chance, please please….

**Fer: **and I'm done talking to you…

**Fer: **okay, please review and vote on my channel. New Doujinshi coming soon on my YouTube's account.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SASUKE DOES.

Warnings; **NO BETA**, grammar, yaoi= boyXboy, and many things that innocent kids shouldn't read.

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

_Previous Chapter...._

"_Nice to meet you Uzumaki __Naruto.__ Please have a seat so we can start this interview."_

'_Also so I can start my personal questions about you.'_

_Naruto shiver, after hearing Sasuke's tone when he said his name. He couldn't help to think about many things involving sasuke on top of him kissing him, touching him- wow_

'_I'M NOT GAY GOD... AND HE'S MY BOSS…'_

"_Uzumaki-san, are you ready." Sasuke asked, in his cool sexy voice._

_Naruto blushed, at the double meaning. Sasuke caught this and smirked knowing that he'll have __fun__ with his new assistant._

"_hn. Let's begin."_

**Desires**

**~*~**

**CHAPTER 3**

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

Sasuke's POV.

I can't believe what my two eyes are seeing right now. An Angel. The most beautiful human being that ever existed on earth or even in the galaxy.

_'I think I just had a heart attack, and now I'm in heaven'_

His eyes are truly beautiful, oh god his body; it's fantastic. I want to touch him, kiss him, and do much stuff involving him under me moaning my name in ecstasy.

I knew I was staring at him for a long time, but I couldn't help to stop. I saw him blush since we make eye contact. I wanted to ask him lots of questions like what kind position he likes. How many rounds he can take? Does he like rough or slow maybe raw?

_'Oh... God'_

I knew I have to ask him questions, but they're boring. I mean phone numbers, where he used to work? Ask him for his curriculum and etc... Boring!  
I might skip the whole intro, and go to the part I'll really enjoy.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Normal POV

"Okay Uzumaki-San please have a seat." sasuke said, with his unique voice that will make you shiver. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes on the ground; afraid that those mysterious Coal-black

eyes might trap him. He suppressed a shiver after hearing that sexy voice coming from his soon to be boss.

_'What I 'm thinking. He's my boss for Christ sake!'_

Moving couple of steps, he sat down and tried to relax; of course, when you have someone stating at you like you're a piece of meat... No you can't relax at all. Waiting for his boss to start the interview, and get over with this uncomfortable silence.

Sasuke for the first time he was speechless. He didn't know what question to ask first. Of course he knows which one to ask; but the ones that are really important are Naruto's personal information. So he did his best not to stutter. Yes Uchihas never stutter, but when you have the most beautiful, sexy human being in front of you... Yes even Uchihas stutter.

_'Just asking him the important ones, and left the boring to the side.'  
_

With a soft cough, he started his interview.

"Okay Uzumaki-San, what's the name of your last company that you worked for?" he asked, looking at the curriculum in his hands.

_'Finally'_

Getting comfortable that his boss started talking; instead of looking at him.

"Well, as you can see, I'm been working under the top companies, and I'm proud to said that if you hired me you won't regret it. I can guarantee that." Naruto said, looking at those black eyes.

"What are your weaknesses?"

"Mmhn... That's tough. Waking up early; I'm always late to work and I'm been honest. That's pretty much it."

"Lets assume that I send you to a trip in Africa would you accept it?"

"Yes. I have no problem on travelling out of Japan at all."

"Are you single?"

" . . . . . "

" . . . . . "

"Uchiha-San I think that's more like a personal question than business. . ." growing suspicious towards Sasuke. Naruto just stay quiet and waited for the next question.

"No Uzumaki-San I need to know in case I send you on a trip around the world. I don't want your _wife _coming here asking for you later."

'_Ha that was a good move Uchiha... Smart move…'  
_

Trying to hide the fear of not getting his answer; he waited for Naruto to talk.

"Okay, no, I'm single for now." he said like it was nothing for him. And truly it was. Many people ask him the same question over and over again it's not new to him.

_'That was close, and here I thought I was going to kill someone tonight.'  
_

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow at 9am in my office. I'll give you everything you need to know." Sasuke said sighing knowing that he didn't get a chance to ask his own questions; he'll get his opportunity later on.

Naruto was shock for once in his life. He couldn't explain why he had the job in less than an hour. Yes he wanted it really bad, but is he supposed to get a test or something to test his skills. He knew he was going to get it anyway, but even some people that were in top of his class knew he didn't have a chance. Not because he was failure, but because Sharingan Inc only hired the best of best in other words geniuses. And naruto was in between A-Rank and B-Rank, so it kind surprises him that with only three simple questions he got in the company without breaking a sweat.

"That's it . . . . Three questions . . . and that's It." he question, he couldn't believe it that in less than fifteen minutes he was done and hired.

"Hn. Yes I need to go to an important meeting, so I have to leave immediately." Sasuke said as he started packing all his documents in his leather brief case.  
Naruto was going to said something, but was cut off by sasuke.  
"You know… it will be good if you go with me. You can learn and take good look at the things you're going to be_ doing_ in the future with Me." sasuke said.

'_Also so I can keep an eye on you....'_

He stood up walk where his closet and he took his coat. Naruto didn't know what to do. He wanted to go, but in the other hand he knew he'll be an extra person in the meeting.  
A knock interrupted both men, as both looked at the door at the same time.

"Come in." sasuke said.

"Uchiha-San the limo is ready. Hyuuga-San already call to confirm the meeting and is waiting for you." the blue eye girl said.

"Thanks Ino. You may go home, came back tomorrow the same hour ok." he  
said.

"Okay thanks Uchiha-San. I'll see you tomorrow." the girl wave and left happy to get the rest of the day off.

"Alright than I'll be here tomorrow's morning at 9 am. Thank you Uchiha-San for the opportunity." Naruto said, he stood up ready to shake hands with his new boss; when said man stopped him.

"Uzumaki-San I never said you could leave?" Sasuke said, as he turned around facing Naruto; looking at those beautiful eyes that soon will be '_his'_.  
Confused for what Sasuke said, Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering what Sasuke was trying to hold him back.

"I can't leave? Why?" naruto asked,

"Don't make me repeat myself again? I want you to come with me to the meeting. Tomorrow you'll start, and as my assistant you need to know everything I do." sasuke smirked, the face that Naruto was making was priceless.

_'I wander what kind of faces he could make during sex?'_ he thought.

Ignoring the perverted ideas, he walked to the door.

"Come on Uzumaki-San we're going to be late if we don't hurry up." he opened the door, waiting for the stunned blond to make a move.

"B-but. . . ."

"C'mon hurry up." pulling naruto out of the door. He didn't care if Naruto was screaming and people were looking at them funny.  
Naruto was yelling trying to pull away from the strong hold. Of course he wanted to go, but he wasn't prepared at all.  
Arriving to the black limo, Naruto and Sasuke got in.

"Don't worry Uzumaki- San, you'll be watching everything while I talk to the Hyuuga's ok." sasuke said trying to calm the poor blond.  
Naruto nodded he had no choice to follow orders after all he was hired already.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Upon arriving at Hyuuga's mansion; Naruto couldn't describe how little he felt compared to the house in front of him.

Sasuke wanted to laugh at cute face that naruto was making. Sure the house was beautiful but it's nothing compared to his house.

'_Mine its better'_ he thought and smirked at the double meaning.

The two story building was amazing; it was a white and brown colonial style house with two beautiful gardens front and back of the house. It had 8 bedrooms, 4 full bathrooms, 2 living rooms and a movie theater. The house was amazing but to compared to his house this was nothing.

"C'mon Uzumaki-San follow me." sasuke said, as he started walking where the entrance of the house was.

Naruto was still looking around that he just followed Sasuke. Reaching the door and knocking one time; they waited until the maid open the door with a smile on her face.

"Welcome Uchiha-San please come inside. Hyuuga-San is waiting in the living room." the maid vowed, and led them to the living room.

If Naruto was stunned with just the outside of the house; now, he was like a fish gaping at the expensive decorations of the house.

He got out of his trance when he heard a voice.

"Sasuke, what took you do long?" a tall man, long brunette hair, milky color skin, strong body that any girl would kill to touch and lavender eyes walked up to sasuke and give the man a hug.

Sasuke greeted Neji and returned the hug back.

"I'm sorry Neji, but I had to deal with little problems at the office… no worries." Sasuke smiled. He almost forgot that he had brought Naruto with him. He turned around to see a very shocked blond.

'_oh-my G-god… did I hit my self before the interview and now I'm dead, which is why I'm in heaven and surrounded with handsome, sexy guys…wait…what - I didn't just think that…no, bad Naruto… but it's true.. They're gorgeous.'_ He thought.

Naruto looked with awed at the guy named Neji.

Neji was also checking out the blond with hungry eyes. He had never seen such a beautiful blond in his life. He was hotter than any girl he had met before.

'_Beautiful…' _that was the only word he could describe Naruto.

Sasuke was pissed. He was beyond pissed. Why? Because here you bring your _assistant _to spend time with him… not to make your best friend fall in love with you. Yes, he knew that Neji like the blond after seeing the 'look' in Neji's eyes. C'mon he's been friends with Neji since he can remember, and he knows when he's interested in someone. ..Like right now.

They way he's looking at _his_ blond was not an ordinary look. Nope… it was a hungry, lustful stare that any women will kill to get especially from Neji.

Sasuke growled and decided to break the silence.

"Neji this is _my_ assistant, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto this is my best friend Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke said, holding himself trying not to kill Neji.

"Nice to meet you, _Naruto." _Neji said, as he took the tan hand in his hands and giving a kiss like a gentlemen should do.

Naruto blushed deeply at the actions that Neji just did.

"N-nice to m-meet you too Neji-san." Naruto smiled warmly at him.

'_I can't take it anymore…I'll kill him if he keeps doing it that… he is mine… he belongs to me.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Neji, can we go to the dinning room I'm hungry you know." In a bored tone trying to hide his real purpose. Sasuke started walking taking Naruto, who was still blushing under Neji intense gaze.

Neji who was taking back at the actions of his best friend sasuke; he just stood there before a playful smirked that turned into sexy played on the pale lips.

'_Possessive, are we sasuke? I wonder why? Hn, it seems that tonight's dinner will be fun after all.' _

Neji had never witness Sasuke acting the way he did; not even when he merry with that girl name Sakura. He knew that sakura had secret admires that still send flowers to sakura; even if they knew that she was merry with an Uchiha. He didn't sense this possessive side from sasuke, when he found out that his lovely sakura was getting presents from her admires. And not even a spark of jealousy; until now with Naruto.

Neji smirked widened, just thinking that he'll be the only one who will take Naruto to dinner tomorrow. He was confident with himself; he knew was as handsome like sasuke, but the difference is that sasuke is already taken and he's single.

And by the possessive way Sasuke acted towards Naruto; it seems that Sasuke is not only interested in Naruto as his assistant but also as his lover.

'_We just have to see who will naruto choose…Sasuke or me?'_

And with that final thought, he went in the same direction as sasuke. Once this stupid meeting was over they will discussed the most important issue right now… Naruto.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N:

FER: alright another chap that is done…yay!!

NARUTO: YES… but why am I always in big trouble?

FER: huh? What trouble?

NARUTO: YES! Like you said in your chap I have to pick someone between sasuke and Neji.

FER: mmhn . true….very difficult…

NARUTO: I know –whines-

NEJI: hey fer thanks for adding me to your fics.

FER&NARUTO: -THEY ARE SCREAMING LIKE FANGIRLS- o-oh that's okay neji.. I like you- I-i mean you know as a perfect suitor for naruto. Yeah …

NEJI: really? –smirks-

FER:-INTERNAL SCREAM- YES YES –NODS-

NARUTO: hey neji –smiles-

NEJI: HEY SEXY, how are you?-he purrs-

NARUTO: -BLUSHING- I-m good thanks for asking..

SASUKE: whats going on here? Naruto what are you doing flirting with him –points at the smirking neji-

NARUTO: that's none of your god damn business!

FER &NEJI: ouch that hurts…

SASUKE: WHAT? Of course it matters to me. Youre mine not his…

NARUTO: haha I don't see your name in any part of my body.

NEJI: Hey naru would you like to get some ice cream?

NARUTO: SURE! Why not..

NEJI: SWEET!!

FER:HEY! You two have to wait until I say so…

NARUTO & NEJI: sure… whatever… -ignoring the poor author and a shock raven-

SASUKE: naru? …. No naruto come back …please please..

FER: -LOOKS AT SASUKE- Wow are you actually begging…wow I never thought that you would beg to someone…

FER: PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING.

^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SASUKE DOES.

Warnings; **NO BETA**, grammar, yaoi= boyXboy, and many things that innocent kids shouldn't read.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

This Chapter is dedicated to;

SengetsuPwnzU

~*~

Truly Deceived

~*~

For reviewing my worthless Fics, and giving hope to write more.

Thank You...

.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

_Previous Chapter...._

_Neji smirked widened, just thinking that he'll be the only one who will take Naruto to dinner tomorrow. He was confident with himself; he knew that he was as handsome as Sasuke, but the difference is that Sasuke is already taken and he's single._

_And by the possessive way Sasuke acted towards Naruto; it seems that Sasuke is not only interested in Naruto as his assistant but also as his lover. _

'_We just have to see who will naruto choose…Sasuke or me?'_

_And with that final thought, he went in the same direction as sasuke. Once this stupid meeting was over they will discussed the most important issue right now… Naruto._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Desires**

**~*~**

**CHAPTER 4**

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

.

It was now six o clock and Sasuke was angry, bored, pissed etc. After the dinner, Neji automatically took Naruto and showed him around. But that's not the problem. The real problem is that Neji is taking all Naruto's attention from him; not even a glance has Naruto giving him.

Naruto was having the best time in his life. One, he has a job, a very nice job. Two, he met his sexy-raven boss who he really likes; but secretly. Yes, he likes Sasuke since he met him, and he can see that Sasuke feels the same. If he was honest with himself, he wouldn't mind been the uke for Sasuke. But, somehow he feels like something is wrong but he's not sure what is it. And last, he met Neji who is sexy as hell. He couldn't believe that is was real not a dream. Anyone would kill to be in his shoes right now. He met two-sexy-hot guys in one day!

He kind of feels bad for leaving Sasuke all alone…sulking. But it's not his fault, it was Neji's. Who just grabbed him and took him away from Sasuke. Of course he was polite and he agreed to go.

That is why he was having his best time ever… because of Neji. At first it was hard to talk with Neji. But after minutes of random talking, both started to know each other. And they shared some very interesting things. Like one of his best friends named Hinata, was actually his cousin. Other, is that both went to the same university without knowing each other. Also, smaller things like music, hobbies, and foods and even have the same way doing things. That's why he's enjoying his time with Neji, even to the point of ignoring his boss.

"Oh that is very interesting Hyuuga-san." Naruto said as he walked through the main entrance.

"Oh please just call me Neji, Naruto." Neji smiled to the blonde, who blush by the action.

"Naruto I was think-"Neji was cut of by Sasuke, who couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto I think its getting late. We should go home _now." _Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

Neji knew what Sasuke was trying to do, and he's not going to let that happen.

"Sasuke is not that late you know. But if you worry about Naruto's security I could take him to his house." Neji was now looking straight at Sasuke.

"That's okay my _friend_ I'll take him to his house, because I brought him. I will make me look bad, since I invited him to come. Plus, I think you have lots of things to do, right?" Sasuke said in a threatening voice.

"That's okay, but I think you need to go to your house. Where your lovely wife is waiting for _you._" Neji smirked knowing he had won the battle… for now.

Unknown to both men, Naruto was now dead… from inside.

'_Wife? He's married. But I thought he was single… no! It can't be. That's a lie... no… maybe Neji is making that up…yeah it's a lie...I hope'_

"I don't have to go back home becau-"

_-RING RING RING-_

At that moment Sasuke's evil phone to chose to ring. But that's not the real problem. The problem was who was making the call.

Neji smirked, seeing the panic through Sasuke's eyes when he heard his phone ringing.

Looking at Sasuke, he 'tried' to ignore the phone looking everywhere except the phone. Neji decided to act now and regret later.

He took Sasuke's phone and answered the call.

Sasuke's eyes widened when Neji took away his phone. He was about the reach his phone there was a 'click' and Neji started talking with Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura it's me Neji."

Than something happen… Neji turn on the speaker… so everybody could hear.

"_Hey Neji. How are you?" _

"I'm great thanks how are you?"

"_I'm good… well, a bit of lonely but I'm okay."_

'_Bingo' _Neji thought.

"_Sasuke is not here with me, and I miss him so much..." _

"A-h don't worry Sasuke is with me, wanna talk to him now?"

"Yes, yes, yes, honey you are there?"

Now it was time for Neji to make a happy dance, but since he can't do that… he just smirked evilly.

Sasuke groaned just hearing Sakura. He wanted no needed to kill Neji for doing that dirty trick on him, but he'll make sure he pays.

Naruto wanted to die at that moment. Just hearing that woman calling _his _Sasuke…honey was making him sick. But deep down, he was heart broken because he knew that it was probably true; that Sasuke was indeed married.

Sasuke didn't want to talk at all, especially not in front of Naruto's. Said blond looked like was in pain because of him. Sasuke sighed, as he took the phone.

"What do you want Sakura?" he and answered in a cold tone.

"Honey, when are you coming back? I miss you so much." Damn… forgot to turn off the speaker.

"I need to take my assistant to his house. Don't wait up for me, okay." And with that he hung up the phone, and looked up to see a very sad blond with a very satisfy Neji.

He tried to act normal, but with the silence was killing him especially from Naruto.

Naruto was just like a statue. He couldn't believe that he had thought Sasuke was single, and actually hope that maybe someday… both ended up in a relationship. Getting his mask on, he smiled.

"That's okay Uchiha-san. I'll take Hyuuga-san offer instead. I don't want you to be late for you wife." He vowed, as he one last time took a good look at Sasuke.

"What!?" both guys said it in unison.

"Well, you were going to asked me out, but Uchiha-san interrupted us." Naruto said a cute blush adorning his cheeks.

For once in Neji's life he was speechless…

"Uh… yes… I was... Okay… than what are we waiting for? Let's go." Neji said as he waited for Naruto to take his hand. Naruto smiled and accepted Neji's eagerly hand.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't stop them, and also that he's nothing related to Naruto to prevent him to go out with Neji. But he wanted to tell Naruto that he really like him, and he's willing to give up anything… just to be with him. But life is so kind to him and chose to punish him by marrying Sakura.

He watched as the couple left, and with a happy Naruto that left with his best friend. Both were smiling happily, enjoying each other unlike him.

Sasuke sighed, trying to ease the pain. He left Neji's house and directly to his house to rest; he knew that Uzumaki Naruto, was no longer available for him. Why? Because he was married.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

TBC

.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N

YEAH I KNOW!! SASUNARU FOREVER!! IM STILL A SASUNARU BUT… Sasu need to suffer and what better way to smex Naruto with Neji-sama!! –Drools-

Don't worry he (Naruto) will end up Sasuke (oops did I just say the ending... I think I did. XD) but … before that happens. I want to make him suffer… a little... –Laughs evilly-

Thanks for those who review this fic and my others (MPF, URL) THANK YOU!!

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT:

I am starting a new fic that is stuck in my head for weeks. So, it means that one of my currents fic will go down…I mean that I might not update a lot from that particular fic… so… that's the bad news. I have to choose the fic that will be out for maybe one or two weeks. No! I'm not going to stop any of my fics… I will continue them but slowly.

THAT'S IT FOR NOW!!!

THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SASUKE DOES.

Warnings; **NO BETA**, grammar, yaoi= boyXboy, and many things that innocent kids shouldn't read.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

This Chapter is dedicated to;

MY BEST FRIEND WHO READ MY FIC AND HE LOVED IT!!!

~*~

JAMES

~*~

Thank You...

.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

_Previous Chapter...._

"_Uh… yes… I was... Okay… than what are we waiting for? Let's go." Neji said as he waited for Naruto to take his hand. Naruto smiled and accepted Neji's eagerly hand._

_Sasuke didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't stop them, and also that he's nothing related to Naruto to prevent him to go out with Neji. But he wanted to tell Naruto that he really like him, and he's willing to give up anything… just to be with him. But life is so kind to him and chose to punish him by marrying Sakura. _

_He watched as the couple left, and with a happy Naruto that left with his best friend. Both were smiling happily, enjoying each other unlike him. _

_Sasuke sighed, trying to ease the pain. He left Neji's house and directly to his house to rest; he knew that Uzumaki Naruto, was no longer available for him. Why? Because he was married. _

_*_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Desires**

**~*~**

**CHAPTER 5**

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

******~*~**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

*

Two months later.

It's been 2 months since Naruto started working. And it's been great . . . well, not for Sasuke. It takes a lot of control for Sasuke not to fuck Naruto in the next available desk.

It seems that our little Naruto already created a fan club. Who wouldn't fall for Naruto's charms? Even men were after him. But only one had Naruto's heart and his name is Hyuuga Neji,

Naruto's boyfriend.

It was two months ago that his relationship with Neji started. It wasn't love at first, but in the end. . . It became love. Yes, Naruto did feel something for Sasuke, but in the end he knew

that his love was impossible. So, he decided to take a chance with Neji; and it was the best decision he had done in his life.

Now, he has everything he desires love, a great job and a future husband.

.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

It has been two painful months for Sasuke. Watching, wanting and lusting after Naruto. Each day it takes more energy for Sasuke to survive. Seeing his blond living with his best friend . . .

was not simple task to do. After the day of his meeting with Neji, he found out that his friend had asked Naruto on a second date; and it so happens that the blond accepted right away.

After that both Neji and Sasuke stopped talking. Of course only business but other than that, they were like total strangers.

No, he didn't care if he threw away 20 years of friendship, no. He wanted Naruto and he'll get Naruto in the end.

'_How am I supposed to get Naruto? He loves Neji and I don't think he'll dump him because of me?'_

Sasuke thought as he sat in his chair. He was in his office and to his luck; he was next to Naruto's office.

'_Great, even if I'm not thinking about him, I can still smell him…mmhn. Strawberries.'_

A delicate knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Uchiha-San, can I come in?" A soft voice said.

"Yes."

A door opened to reveal a sexy looking blond holding some papers.

"Uchiha-san, I need your signature and to check these papers." Naruto smiled to the raven.

Sasuke couldn't help to get hard after seeing _his_ blond smiled like that. It was so beautiful to see Naruto smiling with joy.

"Sure." He took the papers and read it.

After minutes Sasuke looked up to see Naruto; who was watching him intensively.

Naruto after been caught blushed.

"So, Naruto… how are you with Neji?" He asked.

"Uh, we're okay. But why you ask Uchiha-san?"

Naruto was nervous. Even after all those amazing nights with Neji (not sexually, friends and pretending to like him). He still loves Sasuke like the first time he saw him.

"_Uzumaki-San_ please drop the act. I know that you don't feel the same for Neji." In a flash Sasuke was standing where Naruto was.

"_Sasuke_…" Sasuke moaned, hearing his blond call out him name. In a tone he wishes to hear later.

"I-I don't know… what are you talking about." Naruto stuttered, and it wasn't helping having Sasuke's hot body so close to him.

Sasuke seen Naruto go numb, he pinned him into the wall and said,

"I've watched you the way you looked at him, the way to talk to him even the way you pretend to like him. YOU DON'T LOVE HIM…you LOVE me…_Naruto_." The stoic, dark haired said as he l

eaned over to suck on his blond lover's neck.

"S-sasuke …please ahhh…._stop_." Naruto moaned feeling Sasuke's lips doing wonders against his hot skin.

"**NO! **You don't know…how long I been waiting to do this…to kiss you, touch you and many other stuff involving you moaning my name. Naruto… I love you and I want you to be _mine." _and

finally he closed the gap between them.

Sasuke leaned in, claiming his lips, the kiss was amazing. Both felt like they were in heaven. Sasuke couldn't tell if Naruto taste it like strawberries or mint. Naruto didn't care what Sasuke

taste it, he love the Sasuke's special flavor. Naruto responded without hesitation. It felt so right kissing Sasuke. Even knowing that Sasuke had a wife and he had Neji. Sasuke snaked one

of his hands up the blonde's shirt while his other hand held his wrists above his head. Naruto moaned into the kiss as he felt Sasuke's cold hand rub his hardened nipple. Sasuke broke the

kiss slightly as he trailed kisses down the blonde's chin and neck, biting down softly on the sensitive skin, hard enough to leave a bruise but soft enough for it to still be enjoyable for the

blonde.

"No... No Sasuke stop... we can't do this. STOP!" Naruto yelled between panted breaths.

"Why? You do love me... don't you?" Sasuke hissed, wanting more than just a kiss.

"Why? Because you and me…both together…haha you have a wife and ….I have …OMG! Neji."

Naruto with all his strength pull away from Sasuke; who groaned at the loss of the warmness body of his blond.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He cheated and now he feels like …shit. Yes, it felt so good to be with Sasuke, but he had Neji.

Sasuke saw Naruto's reaction and growled.

"Naruto I know you love me and I do too. Please give me a chance… just one." Sasuke looked at Naruto straight in the eyes.

"No, sasuke. We can't be more than friends. You have your _wife _and I have Neji. The best thing for both of us…is not to talk anymore. Just business and that's it." Naruto said.

"But- Naruto I don't want that. I want you. I love you. plea-"

At that moment the door was opened, and a lady with bubblegum hair came in the office.

"Sasuke-kun…guess what? I'M PREGNANT!" she chirped with happiness.

Right there two lives were destroyed, and one was happy at the simple announcement that was supposed to bring joy.

One, cried because the one who he really loves was having a baby with another woman. The other, because he knows he's trapped in a cage that he can't escape from. And the last one,

because she finally got what she wanted; even if it meant by cheating.

.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

A/N

I know its short but I have no inspiration with this fic. I do have and don't think I'll stop doing this fic. . . nope. but I want to do my other fic 'MOVE ON' but I don't have a Seme yet. So, I was bored and I decide to update this fic EVEN if is short Chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter… ohh I already thought about the next chap and ….it is good.

Thank you for reading my un-beta fics and have a wonderful Day…..

Fer333


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SASUKE DOES.

Warnings; **NO BETA**, grammar, yaoi= boyXboy, and many things that innocent kids shouldn't read.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

This Chapter is dedicated to;

~*~

**S. Wright**

~*~

He gave me the best review ever. He told me my mistakes and what I need to work on; and also in a polite way. Thank You, I will use your advice in my future fics; because it's too late to use it on 'DESIRES'. Thank you so much

Thank You...

.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

_Previous Chapter...._

"_Naruto I know you love me and I do too. Please give me a chance… just one." Sasuke looked at Naruto straight in the eyes._

"_No, sasuke. We can't be more than friends. You have your wife and I have Neji. The best thing for both of us…is not to talk anymore. Just business and that's it." Naruto said. _

"_But- Naruto I don't want that. I want you. I love you. plea-"_

_At that moment the door was opened, and a lady with bubblegum hair came in the office._

"_Sasuke-kun…guess what? I'M PREGNANT!" she chirped with happiness. _

Right there both lives were destroyed, at the simple announcement that was supposed to bring joy.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Desires**

**~*~**

**CHAPTER 6**

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

.

After the big announcement that pink lady made. Both guys stood frozen at the spot. It was when said girl chose to ignored the silent treatment that her husband gave her; and kept talking, mostly to herself.

"Sasuke we're going to be parents. Omg!! I'm so excited!!! I'm going to be a mother!" Sakura kept yelling and smiling like a crazy bitch.

It was now that Sasuke could actually talk. And the first thing he did asked his beloved wife.

"H-how? Are you sure Sakura?" he asked, maybe it was a joke so he couldn't go with Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun of course it's true. Here, if you want to see my results here there are." she pulled out some papers and gave them to Sasuke.

Slowly, he took the document and began to read. Indeed, she was pregnant, and it was a boy to be precise.

She was four weeks, almost a month.

'_She's pregnant… I can't believe it…' _Sasuke thought.

'_Is not that I don't believe it… but… it's been awhile since we had sex. But she's over a month… so…' _

Sasuke was to deep in his thoughts, that he didn't see a smirk on her face.

It was now that she had noticed that they weren't alone. She looked at the person next to Sasuke and gasped.

She has never seen such a handsome blond before. He was tall, he was thin but had muscles too, tanned skin that looked so delicious and his eyes; god, were gorgeous. She had seeing blue eyes before, but not like his. His eyes were full of life, like the sky. God, he was hot.  
She has to admit that the blond was good looking, maybe the second to her list; but Sasuke wins the crown of course. Speaking of Sasuke.

She turned to looked at Sasuke and said.

"Hey darling, who is your friend? Are you going to introduce me to him?" she smiled, and got closer to Naruto.

_'Naruto. I forgot about him!'_ Sasuke thought.

He turned to looked at the blond, and almost had a heart attack at the state that Naruto was. Naruto was in shock not even moving. You could only see his chest moving up and down. His eyes were big and you could tell that he wanted to say something; but he just kept it to himself.

Naruto felt like crap.

_'She's pregnant. . . Pregnant. . . She's pregnant. . . She's fuckin pregnant.'_ Naruto chanted like a mantra.

He couldn't believe it that he was about to destroy an entire family; just because if his happiness. But what worries him is that… the baby. He poor innocent child doesn't need to go through what Naruto already went. To live without a father, and to pretend that he care and loved him. When in reality his father was with another _man_, enjoying his life and pretending that he didn't exist. It was better to forget than to live his life in regret. Yes, instead of ruining the child's life, he rather lived without Sasuke. Even if it hurts.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and he knew he was debating whether to go with him or to stay.

When both make eye contact, Sasuke also had the energy to speak.

"H-he's … my-"

"I'm his assistant, Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." Naruto said. He didn't know how he sounded so professional from outside; when he's broken from the inside.

At the sound of that name Sakura's charming smile disappeared and she gasped.

'_So it was true. He was right about him. I can't believe it.'_

Sakura upon hearing Naruto's name, she changed her attitude.

"So, you're Uzumaki Naruto. Pleasure to meet you." Her tone didn't sound to happy, even when she tried to smile again.

Naruto was the one who noticed the change in Sakura, but he ignored it and kept acting like nothing was wrong.

"Sasuke, I have to give the news to my mom, okay. I'll see you at home." She walked where Sasuke was, and give him a kiss on his dried lips; and left leaving the two men all alone.

Sasuke wanted to tell the blond something, but he was still thinking and couldn't talk at all.

It was Naruto who chose to speak, just to break the heavy silence.

"Sasuke." It was soft but Sasuke heard it clearly. Sasuke looked at Naruto waiting for the blond to speak.

"I know … that the baby was not in your list to do. And I don't blame you for that." Naruto sighed and continue.

"It hurts to know that you have to be with Sakura; because of the baby, even when you loved me. But, we both know that baby comes first." A crystal tear slipped out of those blue eyes without the owner knowing.

"I-I love you S-sasuke. At first we couldn't be together because you were married, but now… you're having a baby with _her…_ and I couldn't live my life knowing what I have done." Leaning forward a little to hide his eyes behind his bangs.

"It's better to start all over again, but this time…only as friends nothing more. I'm not saying we should stop talking, but only when we have to." Trying to calm himself down.

"So, what do you have to say, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I-I … you know that I love you right?" he asked and received a nod from Naruto.

"And you know that I didn't plan to do have a baby with Sakura. Well, at first I did, but when we kept trying to get her pregnant and every time we failed… I started to loose hope. And _now_ that I decided that I didn't need a baby, she got pregnant all of the sudden!"

"So, you're saying that it could be a mistake?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but we haven't had sex. And the last time we did it, she had negative on her pregnancy test. Since then I haven't touch her at all."

Sasuke had the feeling that it was all a mistake. He's not sure about it, but if Sakura is pregnant than he's not the father.

"I'll call her doctor and asked if she went to take a pregnancy test with him. So, we can be sure." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke took his phone and stared to dial Sakura's doctor. After ten minutes of talking and getting all the information they needed. Sasuke spoke.

"She's telling the true. She went this morning and took the test. She's having my child." Sasuke looked down avoiding those eyes.

He felt his chin lifted and saw how close Naruto was.

"Sasuke… you don't have to explain me anything. It's time to go and move on. Take good care of your baby and try to forget me." And with that he closed the gap between them, and he kissed Sasuke for the last time. The kiss was slow but had so many feelings. They knew it was their last kiss, so they took their time. It was when both needed air, that both separated from each other.

"See you tomorrow…Uchiha-San." Naruto panted.

"Uzumaki-San…I'm expecting you to be on time tomorrow morning." Sasuke whispered, but Naruto heard it loud enough.

As Naruto gave Sasuke one of his beautiful smiles, Sasuke gave him one of his I'm-better –than- you smirks.

Sakura was walking through the halls of Sharingan Incorporation. She was smiling at whoever turned to looked at her; after all she was the lovely, Uchiha Sakura.

When she knew no one was around, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

She waited for the other person to answer.

"Yes, now what?" the person growled.

"Cut the crap Neji. You know why I called you. You were right about Sasuke and that guy named Naruto. I found them together, and after hearing a love confession from Sasuke; I decided to dropped the bomb, and tell him that I was expecting his child." she said as she took the elevator. Clicking where the parking lot was located; which was Level P.

"So, you did what I told you to do?" Neji asked.

"Of course idiot! I went with my doctor and offer him money for faking the test; and in case Sasuke calls he will do his part." getting out of the elevator. She walked to get car and got in.

"Perfect, did he believe you? Or he wants a second opinion?" Neji said.

She turned on the car, and drove back to her house.

"Haha, he was to shock to even ask a second opinion. But he saw the paper, so he believed me."

"Good. Now, it's my turn to make my move. I'm glad that you did your part correctly. Even when you had completed the first part of the plan; you still need to do the second part, okay. In case something happens call me okay." he said.

"Che, fine I'll be calling you for my baby shower ok. Bye Neji."

"Good bye Sakura."

She knew that she couldn't keep up with her secret; especially after 6 months. It will make her look suspicious that she's pregnant, and not showing the little bump. But she'll think about that when the time comes, not now.

She reached her destination which was her lovely house. She opened the door and went to her room. She knew what she'll do tonight. . . Seducing her husband and getting fuck tonight; which will make her pregnant, but this time for real.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

'RING RING RING RING'

"hi Neji. What's up?"

"Naruto I want you to come to my house. I feel lonely tonight, and I want to be with you." he said in husky tone.

"Neji, I'm tired and I don't think is the right time to go; it's late." Naruto said.

"Naru-chan please. . . You always promised me that you'll come, but in the end you said that you can't come." Neji whined.

"Neji, it's not because I don't want to go. It's because I'm tired."

"Naru. Please."

"God fine I'll be there in ten minutes."

While Naruto cursed at having a weak heart. Neji was smirking. His plan was going perfect like they have planned. He just hopes that Sakura won't mess up the last part; because if she did, everything they did will be in vain.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sakura was ready for tonight's activity.

She was a pink baby doll that made looked sexy. Her hair was loose making her looked even sexier (ahhh it hurts to write this about sakura…sexy? Yuk!). Everything was perfect. She was just waiting for the main character in her plan to arrive.  
_  
'He's here. Time to do your best, Sakura.'  
_  
Indeed, Sasuke was here. She heard steps coming directly towards their room where she was.  
When the door was opened, she looked at Sasuke and said.

"Welcome home _Sasuke-kun_." she purred in delight.

.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

OMG! So what you think? I don't know who guess it right… (I'm thinking) but whoever did it… I give you some cookies later… hahah anyways please review. And tell me what you think about DESIRES. PLEASE REVIEW AND SHOW ME THAT YOU LIKE MY FICS… hahah –please-

PS...

MOVE ON – chapter 4 will be ready by Friday ok… so stay tune. If you haven't read it... go and ahead and read it… I think it's my best work so far… just kidding! But please go and read it…I promise you won't regret it.

FER3333


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Omg! It's been 5 months since I've updated DESIRES and I feel ashamed…. kill me now- but regret later. Haha. So, since it's been ages that I have touch this fic. I decided to make it longer than it was before and I added some stuff to spice it up … MORE? haha. So, here is CHAPTER 7 of DESIRES.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

This Chapter is dedicated to;

~*~

These people made me, or force me to write this chapter… thank you! With your awesome reviews I have tons of nice ideas for this chapter…. no, nobody suggested me nothing… is just that by reading your reviews… I get motivated… a lot…

**demon'sLOver**

(You, dragged my ass from my nap time to do this chapter…. thank you!)

**xXxneko-chanxXx**

(You…oh god… I love you! I LOVE your reviews… you stopped me from doing another NEW story… thank you!)

**SengetsuPwnzU & milkchocolatehot64**

(both of you are really my loyal reviewers, thank you SO much for every single review that you had post… thank you! don't think I forgot about you two…never!)

**I do read all my reviews, bad, good anything… even threatening letters for me to continue my fics…and I reply to everyone who send me email's and reviews… I DO THAT, OKAY! **

**Enough of this random note, here is MY NEW CHAPTER OF THE FIC THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG…. DESIRES... BY ME, FER3333. **

.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Previous Chapter...._

_Sakura was ready for tonight's activity._

_  
She was a pink baby doll that made looked sexy. Her hair was loose making her looked even sexier (ahhh it hurts to write this about sakura…sexy? Yuk!). Everything was perfect. She was just waiting for the main character in her plan to arrive._

'He's here; Time to do your best, Sakura.'

Indeed, Sasuke was here. She heard steps coming directly towards their room where she was.  
When the door was opened, she looked at Sasuke and said.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun." she purred in delight.

_._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SASUKE DOES.

Warnings; **NO BETA**, grammar, yaoi= boyXboy, and many things that innocent kids shouldn't read.

**READ AT ****YOUR OWN**** RISK**

'_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

**Desires**

**~*~**

**CHAPTER 7**

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

.

Sasuke's POV

Today it was the worst day in my life.

First, I was happy that Naruto had finally admitted his feelings for me. Then, that delicious kiss we had shared, god. Everything was perfect, until Sakura appeared. And everything went down. The news hit me like cold (really cold) water, I couldn't believe it. I thought it was a terrible prank that Sakura decided to do, but in the end, the piece of paper that I was holding, confirmed that it was true. I didn't know what to do at first. Several crazy ideas came into my mind; like, kill Sakura after giving birth, pay Sakura money to leave us alone or just ignored her and forget about the baby.

I knew I needed an heir, but now that I think about it, I actually willing to give up on beating my brother. I know that I have said to many times, that I'll beat him up on something. But that was before I met Naruto, because now, I don't think I'll live without him, knowing that he loves me. But instead of telling her that I'll take care of the baby, _but_ _**without**_ _her_; nothing came out of my mouth. And the worst part is that she thought _I_ was happy, but in reality I was furious, of not having the courage to say what I really wanted to say. It was moments after that I cool off, but now, Naruto chose to speak. It hurt me to know that he wanted me to stay with Sakura; just because of the baby.  
I knew he wanted to be with me, together as a couple, but life can be so cruel. I was waiting for his opinion. If he had said,

"Sasuke, please don't leave me, stay with me." or "are you going to leave me for that bitch? I thought you love me." that would have been great, but I never expected him to say that he was okay if I chose Sakura.

End of Sasuke's POV

Sasuke opened the door of his house, and was welcomed by an awful smell that he thought was sakura's fragrance candles. At that thought, he wrinkled his nose in disgusts, Sakura is up to something and he sure that is not going to be good either.  
Going upstairs, he opened his door and there on his bed was Sakura half naked and ready to be taken.  
Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes widened, and thought that it was because of her. She slid her finger sensually through her leg and body, _thinking_ that she looked sexy.

"Sasuke-kun." she purred his name, 'trying' to sound sexy. Sasuke was shocked. Not because of Sakura's body, it was of the new discovery he had just made.  
If he hadn't met Naruto, he'll probably be drooling at the 'sexy' girl in front of him but now, he thinks she's the last person he'll fuck; not even a simple kiss.

Sakura was ready to complete her mission, she needs to, and it was not an option.

"Sasuke, I need you, my love." she pushed herself from the bed, letting Sasuke see her half naked body. She took two steps towards Sasuke and said,

"My love, I want you so _bad_. . ." she leaned forward and try to kiss Sasuke, but Sasuke move his head for her to miss.

"Sakura. I'm really tired and I have to work tomorrow, maybe we should do this another time." Sasuke couldn't take her. He knows that he doesn't feel love or attraction for Sakura, since Naruto came into his life. Honestly, his only reason is the baby that Sakura is having, but other than that, he would've dump her right after Naruto had confess his feelings for him. Sakura's body was now a simple thing to look at. It doesn't mean anything to him, just simple female body to look; nothing more. In the other hand, Naruto's body was something that Sasuke wish to see and touch. Even when he couldn't touch that delicious tanned skin, or his firm tight ass, at least he tasted those lips that would drive any sane man to hell.

Without even thinking, Sasuke, who was in his little world named Naruto, accidentally had woken his 'little friend' caused of his wild imagination.

Sakura, who was looking at Sasuke with lustful eyes, looked at Sasuke's pants, waiting for Sasuke's reaction.

_'Nothing yet'_ she thought.

It was seconds later that she saw a distance look on Sasuke's flawless face and decided to look at closely.  
She noticed that Sasuke was thinking about something, probably her. Just by curiosity, she looked at Sasuke's pants trying to see if Sasuke was aroused.

Her eyes widened when she saw that indeed, her precious Sasuke was aroused by her arts of seduction, by looking at the tent in Sasuke's pants; it looks like she really did a good job.

_'Is now or never.'_ she thought.

She grabbed Sasuke by his wrist and pushed him to the bed. She immediately straddled him, and without any warning or words, she kissed him on the lips.

_**'Ohhh Sasuke, please kiss me.'**_ Sasuke switch places and got on top of 'Naruto'. Naruto moaned in pleasure after feeling Sasuke hard erection by his thighs.

"Don't worry my Kitsune; I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to move for weeks." Sasuke said. He took off his clothes and started kissing Naruto's neck, giving him love bites for everyone to see who he belongs to. After deciding that it was enough, Sasuke moved to his belly and stopped there. He really needed to see Naruto's eyes right now.

He didn't even notice when his eyes had close and opened them to see his lover; only to see Sakura's flush face instead of a tanned face. He stopped all his movements and tried to rewind everything that just happened.  
Sakura was about to cum the moment but Sasuke stopped. She doesn't know but the moment she started to kiss him, he for some reason, started to kiss back without a thought. Yes, they had kissed each other but is always her who always pleads Sasuke to kiss her and she always takes about 10 minutes to convince the raven to kiss her.

But today, it only took seconds for him to kiss her back.

In mere seconds, not even Sakura knew what hit her, Sasuke got up and started to scrub his mouth like it was poison or burning.

_'Shit! I fuckin kissed her! What's wrong with me?'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura stared at Sasuke not believing what she just witness.

_'Did he actually do that?'  
_

"Sasuke… What's wrong with you?" without even thinking, a tear slip out of her eyes and she started to cry.

"Sakura. Please don't ever kiss me ever again." it wasn't a question, it was an order.

Sasuke will kill, if she ever tried to kiss him again. He almost throws up after tasting Sakura's tongue in his mouth.  
Thanks to her, the little remaining of Naruto's wonderful kiss was gone and replace with the awful taste of Sakura's taste.

"What do you mean that I can't kiss you? I'm your wife and future mother of your child?!"

"Sakura, even when you're the mother if my son, I already loss my love for you. I don't love you, anymore. The only reason that kept me by your side was the baby, and that was all. So, if you excuse me, I'll go the other room to sleep. **Don't** bother me."

And with that, Sasuke left leaving a shock Sakura behind.

**-With Sakura-**

_'Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!'_

Sakura moved out of the bed, tears forgotten, and got her cell phone in speed dial.

'**Yes,'**

"It's me Sakura. We have a problem… a big problem." Sakura started to dress herself back into her clothes, ready to leave.

'**What do you mean? I thought you had everything under control. What the hell happen?'**

"Neji, Sasuke refuse to fuck me, hell, he even wanted to throw up when I kissed him. I couldn't get him to fuck me. Now what? Where are you?"

'**Well, I'm actually doing my part, unlike you of course. I'm not surprise that he didn't want to kiss you, when in reality, he was thinking about my beautiful blond. I mean, if I was in his place I'll probably be doing the same thing.' **Neji laughed.

"Very funny, asshole. I don't know why you are laughing, when right now, your blond could be thinking about my raven instead of you. But, whatever I let you think whatever you want. Back to the plan, what am I going to do, since I couldn't get Sasuke, and I'm not even pregnant!"

Neji for once couldn't argue with her. It was no surprise that she might be right about Naruto thinking about Sasuke. He knows that Naruto could get anybody's attention, and it wouldn't surprise him when said raven will come back to claim Naruto's as his. But, he's here with _his_ blond, and nobody will get in his way when he finally makes Naruto as his. Not even Uchiha Sasuke.

'**Look, go to the hotel we normally see each other. I'm going to fuck my blond while you wait for me. Think about a plan, and together will make this work, no matter what. Look I have to go, Naruto-kun will notice that I'm taking long; see you there, bye.'**

"Bastard! Easy to say than done. Fuck I'm screwed!"

**-With Sasuke-**

Uchiha Sasuke was walking through the busy streets of Tokyo. It was 1AM and he didn't care about tomorrow's meetings and other things that he needed to do. Right now, he was debating whether to go and get his blond or to stay and do what his blond wanted him to do. He reached a bar that he usually went when his buddies wanted to party. He went straight to his special table and sat down. The waitress came right away and got his order.

Life was not fair to him. At first he thought that he was happy and everything was perfect. But somehow, he found Naruto and every little thing that he knew was perfect, was destroy and he was face with reality.

He was married with a pink haired woman that only wants his looks, money and fame. Plus, he doesn't love her like he had thought he did. And the main thing that he had discovered was that he's gay. Not even Bi, gay. So, why did he fall for Sakura's charms in the first place? Could it be that she was the only girl that pretend to like everything he like, since every girl that he met was the opposite of what he had been looking for? It kind of make since now. Because after the wedding Sakura started to change. She did whatever she wanted, she squealed annoyingly at him every time she saw him, and did all sort of things she had never done while both were dating.

God, he wanted to just die tonight and rest in peace. If only he could do that.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Neji! I'm home!" Naruto yelled once he had opened the door and entered Neji's condo. It wasn't fancy like Naruto's but it had some expensive paintings and nice decorations.

"Neji! Where a- N-Neji what the hell are you doing?" Naruto stared at the brunet who was standing in the door, wearing only boxers and holding two champagne glasses in his hands.

"Hey Naruto." Neji' sexiest voice was the caused of Naruto's body to shiver.

"N-neji can you wear your normal clothes . . . please." Naruto looked away from the sex god that was tempting his life. He knows that both haven't got to second base and he had promise to the brunet that he'll think about it. But now, naruto is not ready. When your heart belongs to someone who happens to be married and who's going to have a  
baby, no he's not ready.

Neji looked at the cute blush on those tanned cheeks. He couldn't help to want, to feel more and see what other part of Naruto can turn the same color.

"Naruto. I've always wanted you, always. You know that I love you and I will make you happy until the end." Neji moved and walked closer to his blond.

Naruto knew that it was risky, but in order to move on, he needs to actually do something in order for him to forget about Sasuke. Sasuke was in the past, Neji was his future and for that, he needs to move on and forget.

Getting his thoughts together, Naruto looked at Neji straight into his eyes and said;

"I love you too, Neji." he moved closer until he was in front of Neji. Neji without wasting any more time, he closed the space between them with a kiss.

In less than seconds, that simple kiss turned into a passionate make up session.

Magically, Neji was able to put the champagne glasses somewhere, and dragged the blond straight to his room, where the bed was waiting for them.  
Clothes, shoes and other things were now on the floor. And two bodies were rocking each other on the bed.

"Neji. . . ohh god. . . . Don't tease me, please." Naruto moaned as Neji kissed his belly button all the way until he reached the delicious erection, where he knew the blond needed help.

_'Ohhh god. I'm seriously going to do it with Neji uh? And to think I was going to loose it with Sasuke. God, stop thinking about him!'_ Naruto thought.

Neji put two fingers inside his mouth, getting them ready to the big event, Naruto's tight hole.

"Naruto are you ready?"

Naruto blinked, and close his eyes several times, trying to see if this was for real or just an illusion.

In front of him was the cause of his sadness, the one who owns his heart; Uchiha Sasuke, naked and taking Neji's place. Not to mention, ready to take him and fuck him hard, like he had dreamt. ( busca el pasado de dream.)

"I love you, naruto."

"b-but . . . I. . . I love you. . too."

"Good, because I thought you were going to choose that bastard instead of me." not letting naruto talk, Sasuke leaned and shut the blond once again.

_'I c-can't do it. . . . I really can . . . Omg! Two fingers . . . He's getting closer. What should I do? He's really going to fuck me, right here. But do I want to? Yesss! I want to! Okay, since I want him to take my first time, I think I'm ready'_

Naruto opened his eyes only to gasp at the scene in front of him. Instead of his sexy raven, like he had thought so, there in front of him was Neji, who was getting to insert his cock inside him.

_'Noooooo!'_

"STOP! . . . . I can't . . . do it . . . . I don't love you. I love **Uchiha Sasuke**, not you!"

Naruto yelled with all his strength, stopping Neji and leaving the man in total shock.

Seeing that the man was still shock, Naruto moved as fast as he could, and headed to the bathroom with his clothes in his hands.

Neji, who was still processing what Naruto told him, just sat down on the bed. His painful erection still intact, not even when he heard that his blond love his best friend and not him like he had thought.

Naruto exited the bathroom and looked at Neji's form.

"Sorry Neji. I-I thought I love you . . . but . . . but I can't lie to myself anymore. I still want us to be friends but nothing more. Good luck and . . . . I'm sorry." he walked out of the expensive building and headed to his home, where he'll cry for not realizing how dumb he was when he had said _**'you should stay with Sakura'**_ to the raven and not fight for what he _really_ wanted. Sasuke.

"Shit! . . . . NARUTO!"

Frustrated, and with a huge problem in his lower part of his body. Neji just stood there, afraid to move.

_'Shit! He left me with my problem, what now? That's right! Sakura!'_

Reaching his phone that was next to the bed; he called Sakura and waited for her to answer.

**'What?!'**

"Come here to my house, pronto!"

**'Why? Do you know what time it is?'**

"I don't fuckin care! I have a fuckin problem that I can't do it by myself. You are perfect for the job and _maybe_ good at it too. I'll be waiting for you."

**'Nejiiii! It's fuckin late!'**

"Shut up and get your ass here."

He hung the phone and just lay in the bed, waiting for Sakura to arrive.

_'Shit! Fuckin Uchiha! I fuckin hate you! But this is not ever yet. Naruto will be mine and you will be stuck with the mother of your future child.'_

Neji laughed, happy with his new plan.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**-Next Day-**

A groan escaped out of Sakura's mouth after trying to move. She was currently in Neji's bed, a sheet covering her naked body and Neji still asleep.

She looked at the room and grinned at the sight.

Yesterday she had come like Neji had told her. She didn't want to admit that she did want to come, but every time she comes, she always got a lecture from Neji. So, yesterday she was in a bad mood, of course she didn't want to hear shit coming from him, so that's why she had said no, at first. So somehow she ended up in Neji's home, knocking at the door for her beloved lover to answer.

She was prepare for a BIG speech or how could she not seduce her husband, but when the door was opened, and a nude Neji was standing in front of her; everything she has thought was blow away.

He just grabbed her and without a word, he kissed her and took her to his bedroom; ready to have fun.

Is not that she rather had sex with Neji instead of Sasuke. Is just that with Neji is wild and pure lust. While Sasuke it's just love, well only coming from her. She knows that Sasuke never enjoyed every intimate time that they had shared, not even when he used to love her. So that's why Neji was like a Sasuke that had she desire to have.

When Neji takes her, it like having two rounds with Sasuke, pure ecstasy and lust. Of course it helps that Neji couldn't get Naruto, so every time they have wild sex is because Neji is frustrated about not having Naruto in his bed. But it works out at the end of the night, she gets action as well as Neji; both happy, using each others bodies and getting what they wanted without give up their sex life.

She was brought to the present when Neji woke and pulled her back to lay on the bed, again.

"You thought you could leave without me knowing, right?" Neji murmured between Sakura's neck, making Sakura shiver at the close contact.

"N-no . . . I wanted to use the bathroom that's all."

"Good because we need to discuss about what are we going to do with your 'pregnancy'?"

"I know. Sasuke already told me that he doesn't want me in any way. He's with me just for the baby."

"We need you to get pregnant right away, or else he'll start to get suspicious. I could get you pregnant but the baby will have my traits, eyes, hair that will give away who the real father is, so I'm not an option."

"Maybe, maybe if we could get someone with the same traits like Sasuke, we can get away with it and Sasuke will not know the difference between the real father and him." Sakura said.

"You're right, but who? We need someone who has the same eyes, hair and skin so the baby would be an exact replica of Sasuke, or close enough?" Neji asked.

Both looked at each other eyes for a moment thinking of men and possible options. And then it hit them, both pair of eyes widened and both shout out the name.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-Sneeze-

"God, someone must be talking about me."

Said person looked back at the picture he was looking at. Carefully, he traced the beautiful face of the person in the frame, outlining the details and remembering some good memories that both had shared in the past, before _he _came in the picture and destroyed everything that they had.

Getting his bad thoughts straight, he looked at the face that hunted his dreams for years and smiled.

"I wish you could be mine since the beginning. I would've giving you everything you wanted, money, jewelry, name and most of all. . . Love." he smiled bitterly.

He looked up, seeing the beautiful sunrise that his condo provided for him, since he was in the 12th floor.

With a soft tone, almost a whisper, he said the name of the person he desires the most. . .

"You, the person who broke my heart, and who I still love with all my might. What can I do to stop loving you . . . Haruno Sakura! Why?"

without him knowing, a single tear fell out of his eye. Since he had never cry before, he didn't feel when more of those salty tears were covering the picture frame of the love of his life.

Haruno Sakura, or Uchiha Sakura now that she was married; which none other than _his _cousin, Uchiha Sasuke.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

so, what you think? good, bad needed more action...

tell me what you think?

reviews make me update faster...

i dont know when i'm going to update this fic again. but dont worry, i'll update soon, very soon. -i hope-

Thank you for reading

and

vote on my poll on my channel, please.

Fer3333.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N;

TWO _LONG _**MONTHS **WITHOUT **UPDATING**!

Yes! I have updated ALL MY FICS! Can you believe that?

If you're one of my subscribers, no it's not a joke or an Authors note, no, they are chapters . . . and long ones!

I'm back to my normal self . . . perverted, SasuNaru, ItaSasuNaru, ItaNaru lover, happy self. . .

Thanks for all you wonderful support and awesome reviews, even messages!

Thank you SO much…

and for the great support that you guys gave me, all these chapters were the result. . . so it wasn't me who just did them, no, it was you (you guys) who made them into reality . . Because without you, I'll probably be still in MPF or even doing a new fic…

Please enjoy and tell me what you think?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SASUKE DOES.

Warnings; **NO BETA**, grammar, yaoi= boyXboy, and many things that innocent kids shouldn't read.

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

'_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Is dedicated to;

To my readers who gave me their support and waited for my long return.

**I do read all my reviews, bad, good anything… even threatening letters for me to continue my fics…and I reply to everyone who send me email's and reviews… I DO THAT, OKAY! **

**Enough of this random note, here is MY NEW CHAPTER OF THE FIC THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG…. DESIRES... BY ME, FER3333. **

.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Previous Chapter...._

_Getting his bad thoughts straight, he looked at the face that hunted his dreams for years and smiled._

_"I wish you could be mine since the beginning. I would've giving you everything you wanted, money, jewelry, name and most of all. . . Love." he smiled bitterly._

_He looked up, seeing the beautiful sunrise that his condo provided for him, since he was in the 12th floor._

_With a soft tone, almost a whisper, he said the name of the person he desires the most. . ._

_"You, the person who broke my heart, and who I still love with all my might. What can I do to stop loving you . . . Haruno Sakura! Why?"_

_Without him knowing, a single tear fell out of his eye. Since he had never cry before, he didn't feel when more of those salty tears were covering the picture frame of the love of his life._

_Haruno Sakura, or Uchiha Sakura now that she was married; which none other than __his __cousin, Uchiha Sasuke._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Desires**

**CHAPTER 8**

**By: Fer3333**

.

"Sai!" both shouted the name.

Sakura smiled at Neji,

"Yes! He always had a soft spot for me. I think I could convince him to agree to do this."  
Neji nodded.

"Okay, so we got the future daddy, now we have to call him and plan everything."

"God, you're sexier when you plan our evil plans, you know that?" Sakura purred, and leaned to kiss Neji.

"I know. . ." he smirked when she pouted.

"Bastard," she murmured softly.

"But you love this bastards' cock inside you, don't you?" he said.

Sakura blushed, stupidly she nodded.  
"Well, let's go and fine Sai. The faster we find him, the faster you get pregnant." Neji got up from their cozy bed, naked. He stretched and walk to the bathroom, giving a perfect view of his ass to Sakura, who licked her lips at the delicious sight.

Neji noticed this and smirked,

"Want to join me? I can't reach my back. . . I'll need help." husky as ever, and horny as hell.

"Yesss!" she moaned, clearly satisfied at the thought of having another round with Neji before leaving to seek Sai.

She ran and jumped at Neji. He caught her and without wasting any time, he kissed her, devouring her mouth and neck.

Moans, lustful screams were the only sounds you could hear inside the apartment.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Uchiha Sai.

25 years old, tall, black eyes, muscular body and rich like the rest of his family.

His father, Uchiha Obito, the younger brother of Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's and Itachi's father.  
Like the rest of his family and the clan, he was very successful man.  
But the difference was, Sai actually did what he love to and was glad that his father didn't force him to do what Uchihas are best, business industry.

He was an art lover; photographer and painter were the things he loves and is good at. Aside to what he loves to do, he had promised his dad that he'll help once in while in the company, Uchiha Corp.  
He had sold millions of paintings during his young life; he had photographed prestigious people from all over the world, who had hired him because of the good quality and nice shots he could get. He was famous for his hard work; he was famous because of the beautiful work/shot he could do; not because he was an Uchiha. He had worked it, all by himself . . . and he's proud of it.  
Even when he's very important, rich and famous . . . he still not satisfy, when it comes into the field of love. Honestly, he sucks bad, malo.

Why? Well, let's just say that he tends to say the wrong things to any female. But, only one time he had found the right woman for his future wife.

Haruno Sakura.

The young beauty came into his life, when he was visiting his cousin, Sasuke. She was there, alone, staring at Sasuke with a dreamy look on her beautiful face. Sasuke, been the bastard he was, he was talking to one of his partners and totally ignoring the beauty beside him.

Ignoring some females, who love his artwork, he headed to Sakura and gave her his best smiles; that somehow ended scaring her.

Sakura immediately turn him down, turned around and walk where one of her friend was waiting for her.

Sad and clueless. Sai kept watching the beauty from a long distance.

Said beauty only had his eyes on Sasuke.

It was only at the end of the night, that finally, Sakura had looked at his direction and actually talked to him.

From that moment, he fell in love with her. Her laugh, conversations and other little details about her drive him insane.

Almost two hours later, she told him that she needed to go and that she had a good time with him.

And then, a miracle happened,

She gave him his first kiss.

On the lips.

After a week, he finally found her again. But this time, it wasn't as good like he had thought it would be.

She rejected him right away, saying stuff like; she was just using him, no love she felt and probably never will.

He had pleaded her but the same result he always got. Tired and heart broken, he stopped and try to move on.

Months later, he received a letter from his cousin Sasuke. He never actually talks to Sasuke, not even a hello. So when he saw the letter, he was curious about the reason he had send a letter to him.

He opened it carefully, and when he read it, his world came crushing down on him.

His cousin was getting married. . . . with none other than his beautiful Sakura, Haruno Sakura, next week at 9am at the most beautiful churches' and expensive in the whole city.  
He was . . . no words could describe what he felt and still feel about his situation. But the worst of all is that Sakura totally ignored the time both had shared (even if it was only two hours. For him, it was two wonderful months). Even Sasuke had asked her if she knew him.  
Sakura only shook her head, and, asked him from where they knew each other. At that point, he knew it was just a waste of time. He completely ignored his feeling for Sakura and lived his normal life.

Until yesterday,

When he found an old picture of her that he had kept in case a miracle happen.

And with that little thing, lots of memories came back to hunt him and he ended up crying; or worst, he wished to have her.

Sai smiled bitterly.

Even if, she, some how wanted him as a boyfriend, he'll totally ignored her and make her paid from all the suffering he had caused him. Or if he ever meets her, he'll definitely make her paid. Yes, he still in love with her, but after years, part if his love turn into hatred.

_'I'll feel better, once I'll make her paid.'_ he thought.

His came to the present, when he heard a knock,

"Yes, come in,"

"Uchiha-San, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji want to see you. They said it's a very important." Yamanaka Ino said.

Black eyes widened.

_'Why. . . What do they want to talk about? Hyuuga Neji? What the hell?'_

"Sure, let them in, thank you Ino."

She closed the door.

**-Sai's Small POV-**

Why did she come? Did she change her mind? No, she's still married with Sasuke, but why is she here? Hyuuga Neji? Those two shouldn't be together, hell, I bet both are  
together. No, she's not like that. She different, yeah.

**-END of Sai's POV-**

Sai looked at the door, Sakura was the first one to enter, and Neji was behind her.

"Hello, Sai." her cheerful voice, somehow made him feel sick.

"Sakura, why are you here?" he really didn't mean to sound harsh, but he kind of guess that she only came because she wanted something from him.

"Sai, don't say such things. Well, since you know that I want something, I'll better just say it." she sat down along with Neji.

"We want your help." Neji said, not caring if he wasn't introduced by Sakura.

"We? You mean her?" Sai asked. He frowned after hearing 'we', it also meant that these two had done something that shouldn't have happen and now, they need help.

_'Sure, come to the stupid one for help. She probably thinks that I'll still love her, well I still do, but not like before; and I'll do anything she asks me to do since I love her? Right? Fuck bitch!'_

"No darling, we, Neji and I need your help. Well, since you need to know the truth, I going to tell you but promise to keep it to yourself."

After 30 minutes, Sai knew the whole story. He couldn't believe what she had told him, and what's she planning on doing. Somehow, he feels guilty for agreeing with Sakura, knowing that his poor cousin probably is suffering because of her 'pregnancy'.

"So, are you going to help us? Or not?" Neji said with a bored expression.

"Why not? But. . ."

_'maybe I could gain something out of this. . ._'

"but what? Say it?"

"I want two things for my silence."

"Sure anything, just name it." Sakura said, as she leaned closer and giving him a perfect view of her breast.

Sai smirked and said,

"I want money and . . . you for three months before you show any signs of the baby."

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled, eyes widened.

"NO! I will not stay with you! It's bad enough that I have to let you fuck Me." she glared when he smirked at her,

"Well, forget it. I won't do it. Plus I know your secret and I won't mind letting Sasuke know that he's-"

"She'll do it." Neji said, a serious look in his eyes told Sai that he'll force her.

Sakura turned her heavy glare to Neji, who just shrugged and said,

"You have to do it, Sakura. He's helping us and we can just put our rules, when we know, you fuck up the plan since the very beginning." Neji said.

"What hell Neji? You just can order me around, when you didn't do your part also." she stood up, knocking the chair down and glaring at the brunet.

"Please don't make me reminder you that I'm the one who's going to pay him, and you, you're going to pay the other half that he wants, your body next to his. . . . Every night." he laughed. Loving the fact that she couldn't say something or do something about it.

"But, Neji-koi, please don't make me do it!" she kneel down like a good bitch she is, and cried for Neji's help.  
Sai couldn't help to frowned after seeing the way Sakura had begged him, it almost seem that they were so. . . Close with each other.

_'No, she couldn't. . . She wouldn't do that, right?'_

"Are you two fuckin each other?"

Without him knowing, he had said it aloud.

This caused for the two to turned around and look at Sai.

Sai for the very first time, was praying that she would say no, hoping that she'll said what he really wanted to hear and-

"Yes, we're. So what?" Sakura said a bored expression in her face and still kneeling down to Neji, who just looked at him.

_'She, she's fuckin cheating on my cousin with Neji, and, wants me to fuck her so she could get pregnant, but why?' _He asked himself.

"So, let me get this straight, you two are fuckin around, and you still want to be with Sasuke? And then, you want me, to fuck you so you can get pregnant?"

Sai looked confused, but deep down; he didn't want to admit that the girl of his dreams was a . . . bitch.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, tired of him questioning her actions.

_'God, not even Neji does that. But then again, he doesn't love me; it's just lust.'_

Somehow she felt sad after thinking that.

She looks at Sai and said,

"I love Sasuke but Sasuke loves someone else, whose Neji's ex- boyfriend. We try to get them, yes; we fuck each other once in a while. Yes, we both love our partners but they seem to prefer not to be with us, so we ended up in the same bed every night."

She looked at him, waiting for his reply,

_'Fuck! I thought you were different, but it seems that I was blind to see how you really are.'_ looking at his side, Sai sighed.

**-Sai's Small POV-**

I can't believe that I was in love with her. . . With this monster called Haruno Sakura. The only thing for me to do is followed the plan, but . . . make her pay of what she did to me and Sasuke. Besides, I have nothing to loose, after all I'm an Uchiha. God, both are so  
stupid that they didn't give me a document to sign. Oh well, is not my problem if I let it slip in the future. Right?

**-END of Sai's POV-**

"So when do I have to take you?" Sai asked, black eyes looking straight at green eyes.

"If you have time, today. Or we could do it tomorrow, if you want."

Neji ignored Sakura, who was cursing at both males.

"We could do it right now, if you want?" Sai smirked at Sakura's face when Neji shot a glare at her, immediately shutting whatever Sakura was about to say.

"Alright, the faster you get pregnant the better." Neji said.

He took his wallet out, and took out a blank check and placed it in front of Sai.

"Here. This is half of what we have agreed; Sakura will be doing her part after you fuck her. The check is blank, do as you please, I don't mind."

Sai blinked, _'so they think I done, just by giving me money, right? How foolish of them to think that.'_

"Okay, that's settled. Sakura follow me and I'll let you know my final price, Neji."

Neji nodded.

Sakura, who pretend to ignored Sai, looked to the side.  
In an instant, she was pulled by her arm, roughly pushed to Sai's strong chest.

Sakura glared at Neji, who just look at her.

"You don't have to pulled me like that, you know." she spat.

"Well, you don't have to pretend that you don't hear him, when he's fuckin calling your name loud enough."

"Sai, take her and fuck her good. I want to hear her scream. Let's see if I can hear her, oh wait, probably will; since she's really loud when she's with me" he laughed.

"Shut up you fucker! You'll pay for that." she yelled.

As soon as she finished, both disappeared leaving Neji behind. Neji just waited patiently for Sai, after all he needs to know how much money he'll ended up expanding.

He smirked. After hearing Sakura moaning liked a bitch.

_'God, she even said that she wouldn't moan under him and look now . . . she keeps moaning and begging him for more, pathetic._' he thought.

After 30 minutes, yes 30 minutes!

Both came into the room.

Sai smiling, this time, it was real. Not even his clothes were wrinkled.

But Sakura was another story.

She had love bites on her neck and shoulders. Apparently, Sai torn her shirt so, she had only half of it on. Her nice hair was now a bird nest, her make up all mix up, due all the sweat during sex.

Basically, she was a mess.

Neji just stared at them; he looked at Sakura and said,

"By the loud moans you made back there, I know you loved the way Sai fucked you." he smirked at seem Sakura turning the same color as her hair.

"Fuck you, Neji. At least he made me moan with ecstasy, not begging for you to actually hit that spot, oh wait, compared to his, he's bigger than you."

Sakura laughed, knowing that she had hit Neji soft spot.

"Shut up bitch! Let's seal the plan with the check. Sai, did you thought about it?"  
Sai's smirk vanished, and a serious look took over his pale face.

"Here, I already made my decision,"

Sai placed the check on the desk.

Neji took and read the amount of money Sai wanted.

Neji nodded. Not having a problem with Sai's prize and gave it back to him.

"Alright, we should wait at least a month and see what will do next, okay. In the mean time, Sakura, you'll go every day to Sai's apartment and stay there all morning and only nights when Sasuke is out of town, okay."

Sakura nodded.

"I should see you both in a month. Have a nice day."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**-One Month Later-**

Neji, Sai and Sakura were at Sai's condo. Neji had a pregnancy test in his hands, and looking at them with a serious look in his eyes.

"Okay, today we will know, if you really got pregnant."

He handed the test to Sakura, who simply took it, and without a word headed straight to the bathroom.  
Both males just waited patiently for her to come out, both looking at the surroundings instead of each other.  
When they both heard a click, both heads turned to see a paler pink- haired girl, holding the test and trembling with an unknown feeling (to them).

Neji was the one who asked what the final results were.

She looked up; a small smile in her dry lips and said,

"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. . . ." She said. Green eyes look at the ground. She moved to the sofa, sitting down and ignoring what Neji was saying.

"Yes, finally! Alright, we all know what we had to do. We will wait and you Sakura, you need to complete your part until the end."

She didn't even look at him, she nodded, and went back to stare at the interesting little bug that was crawling in the ground.

_'I'm already fucked, I just wished I could take my life . . . right now.'_ she thought.

"Alright, I'll be on my house if you guys need me, okay."

Neji left without saying goodbye, he left the girl with the raven alone.

Sakura for the tenth time, she cried. She cried not because of happiness, no, she cried because she. . . .

"Come on, Sakura-Chan, don't cry. The only time I want to see you crying, is when I put my big cock inside you, moaning my name and your beautiful tears coming out because all the ecstasy you felt when I'm pounding your ass on the bed." he smiled.

He pulled her and just carried her into his room. Tossing her body on the bed, and taking his clothes. After that, he without caring if he hurt her, he took her clothes roughly.

Immediately, he started kissing her, leaving more love bites in her creamy skin.

Her eyes were now, without a life. Her eyes didn't have that spark that she used to have.

Her body had loss the delicious curves that she had once, due the fact that she stopped eating properly.

As he kept pounding her, she just looked at him and . . . . cried.

Even after shooting his cum inside her, he still kept abusing her body.

_'I, I, I can't take it anymore . . . help me Sasuke!_' she thought.

That's what she thought before falling into the darkness.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

So, what you think? Good, bad needed more action...

Tell me what you think?

Reviews make me update faster...

I don't know when I'm going to update this fic again. But don't worry, I'll update soon, very soon. -I hope-

Thank you for reading

And

Vote on my poll on my channel, please.

Fer3333.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SASUKE DOES.

**Warnings;** NO BETA, grammar, yaoi= boyXboy, and many things that innocent kids shouldn't read.

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Is dedicated to;

To my readers who gave me their support and waited for my long return.

I do read all my reviews, bad, good anything… even threatening letters for me to continue my fics…and I reply to everyone who send me email's and reviews… I DO THAT, OKAY!

Enough of this random note, here is MY NEW CHAPTER OF THE FIC THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG….

DESIRES...

BY ME, FER3333.

.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Previous Chapter..._

_"Come on, Sakura-Chan, don't cry. The only time I want to see you crying, is when I put my big cock inside you, moaning my name and your beautiful tears coming out because all the ecstasy you felt when I'm pounding your ass on the bed." he smiled._

_He pulled her and just carried her into his room. Tossing her body on the bed, and taking his clothes. After that, he without caring if he hurt her, he took her clothes roughly._

_Immediately, he started kissing her, leaving more love bites in her creamy skin._

_Her eyes were now, without a life. Her eyes didn't have that spark that she used to have._

_Her body had loss the delicious curves that she had once, due the fact that she stopped eating properly._

_As he kept pounding her, she just looked at him and . . . . cried._

_Even after shooting his cum inside her, he still kept abusing her body._

_'I, I, I can't take it anymore . . . help me Sasuke!' she thought._

_That's what she thought before falling into the darkness_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Desires

CHAPTER 9

By: Fer3333

.

"Uchiha-San you have a meeting with your friend, Suigetsu-San next week. I already reserve a reservation at your favorite restaurant." Naruto said.

"Thanks. I think my brother is coming for a visit, call him just to make sure. If it's true, buy me a ticket to Alaska."

"Uchiha-San?"

"Fine. . . Just call him. I want to be ready in case he shows-"

"You shouldn't act like that to your older brother, Sasuke." a deep voice that magically appeared out of nowhere spoke.

Both Naruto and Sasuke jumped, well, turned around to look at the source, and were shocked to find Itachi, holding the door, not letting Ino in, since she was trying to get him but he was stronger than her and smarter.

"ITACHI! What the hell? When did you arrive to Japan?" Sasuke asked, clearly pissed that he didn't hear Itachi, when he came inside his office.

Finally, Itachi walked to Sasuke, letting Ino in and who immediately started to apologize at Sasuke for letting his brother without his order.

Sasuke forgive her by waving his hand, he knew Itachi fooled her so it didn't surprise him.

"Well, since I know how much you love me, I decided to come right now, since it's my vacation." he smiled at them, but noticed that they weren't alone.

"Sasuke, who's this?" smirking, he took some steps towards Naruto.

Sasuke groaned, "Itachi meet Naruto my personal assistant. Naruto this is my brother, Uchiha Itachi."

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-San." Naruto vowed politely at Itachi, who just looked at him.

"Oh-no, it's my pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun." he smiled, making Naruto blushed.

_'Damn you Itachi!'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"Naruto can you leave us alone, thank you."

Naruto nodded and left the room quietly.

Itachi decided to sit down in one of the chairs in front of Sasuke, and wait for his little brother to speak.

"Itachi," Sasuke sighed.

Itachi knew that tone, the tone when his brother was in trouble or wanted an advice.

Knowing that Sasuke won't talk, he asked his brother.

"Ototo, what's wrong? And don't tell me that you're okay," he stared at his brother, intensively, making the young Uchiha look the other way.

"I don't know what you talking about." he said. He stood up from his chair and walked to his window, looking at the city and ignoring those eyes that could read him perfectly.

Itachi signed, knowing that he'll be the one who'll have to push Sasuke's buttons so he'll spill everything.

Itachi looked at Sasuke's reflection in the glass, there, he spot that unknown emotion in Sasuke's eyes.

_'Oh god. I thought he loved her, so what's wrong now?'_

Itachi knew his brother's emotions.

And the only one that can cause the state Sasuke was currently in was a rare feeling that Sasuke only suffered _once_ in his life, love.

But he was married with the girl of his dreams, right? What could have gone wrong then?

_'I mean, he's married with Sakura now what? Wait-does he love someone else?'_

"Who's the **lucky** _girl_, Sasuke?"

Immediately, Sasuke spun around and said, "leave **him** _alone_ Itachi! I already got enough prob- . . . . . . Shit!" he smack himself by shouting out the answer that Itachi wanted.

Itachi smirked.

_'This is nice, and here I thought my little brother was straight. Damn, he's really good at his acting skills... But back to the subject, who could it be? Rewind Itachi, who could it, be? Ino, no she's to girly for him. His neighbor? Nope. The only left is that precious blonde, his assistant-yes! No, I didn't see any strange actions between them. He only said the basic things, like thank-shit! Yes! He said thank you! He never, NEVER had said thank you to any of his employees, hell not even me and I'm his fuckin brother!'_ he hn'ed knowing he had figure it out the mystery of his brothers bad mood.

Sasuke looked to see his brother, hand on his chin, thinking and by the annoying sound that only Uchihas understood, Sasuke knew that his annoying, smart ass brother had figure it out his main problem.

Knowing that he loss, he sat down on his chair ready to confess.

Itachi raise an eyebrow, at Sasuke's action.

_'Seems that he's really in trouble. But what could it be?'_

Itachi cleared his throat and said,

"Sasuke tell me what's wrong, **now**."

Sasuke flinched upon hearing his name, Itachi usually said his first name when he's really not in the mood for games, or he knew everything and just wants _**him**_ to confess.

Sighing in defeat, he said,

"I'm in _love_ with Naruto."

There was no need to act, he knew Itachi would eventually find out, better now than later.

"Naruto**?** You mean your assistant?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I know what you're thinking but I can help it! I-I fell in love with him . . . b-but, Sakura is pregnant and we can't be together. Itachi I don't know what to do? I think about him 24/7, hell I can't even look at Sakura properly. I feel like shit! I fuckin cheated on her and she has respected me all _these_ years, and-d she fuckin loves me unlike me!" by now, the young Uchiha was sobbing uncontrollably, hands on his face trying to stop those tears that he tried to prevent this month.

He put his head on his desk, he was ashamed that he had broke his Uchiha mask in front of his older brother, well it was going to happen soon, right?

Itachi was shocked.

Is not that the news about his brother sexuality, no, it was Sasuke. He had never seeing his brother brake the legendary Uchiha mask that every Uchiha has mastered, but he did and he had cried in front of him, his brother, his rival.

There were times that he felt the same as Sasuke, but he decided to follow the stupid Uchihas rules.

He smiled, knowing that Sasuke trusted him even after the little incident years ago.

It when Sasuke was younger, Itachi been the oldest was forced to joined the company. To much stress for a young boy, even when it was for his own good, well that's what his father said.

At age 16, Itachi was pronounced vice-president and most of the time he was in charge of the company.

Since he didn't want to disappoint his father, he did his best, but in exchange he got more work.

At 17 he was now the president of Sharingan Corp, while Sasuke barely started middle school.

It's been always work, work, meeting after meeting, nothing for himself.

So, after months, he decided to leave and start again.

He chose America.

But, he wasn't expecting his father to give him the other company that he was running, but worst; he thought that he wanted to expand it. Well, it didn't hurt at all, after all, he was leaving away from his father and that, was the most important thing.

To caught up with his problems, he forgot one person, his younger brother, Sasuke.  
Both were close, Sasuke will even stay in Itachi's office until said man was done with all his work at the office.

Both will leave and spend time with each other.

Sasuke school meetings; Itachi was always there for him, acting like his own father and showing up in case they needed to talk to him.

Graduation, which was the only thing that Itachi didn't get to see, he left the same year when Sasuke finished 8th grade.

He left Sasuke all alone, with nobody to talk to, care for him; all alone.

Months turn into years, Itachi finally came back after years in America, that he had forgotten how his little brother look in person, well since he saw him when he was still a kid, and now he was a teenager.

Instead of a warm embrace, he received a punch in the face by Sasuke, who didn't even wait to yell at him, he just hit him and walk away.

After that, he ignored Itachi.

Not a word or a look from his brother.

It was one year ago that finally, Sasuke started to warm up to him, like before.

They talk more than before, they fight each other, well is better than nothing right?

His relationship as brothers was increasing more as the time past, until now.

Where Sasuke now talks to him like old times, where he will smile to him, joke and now, even cried in front of him, just like when he was younger.

He was brought back to the present, knowing that his brother was now crying.

He looked to the side, avoiding Sasuke's weeping sounds, closing his eyes, he couldn't stand it.

He stood up and moved where Sasuke was; he wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him tight.

"Sasuke calm down." it was all he said, he didn't need to say anything else.

Itachi looked down, and his expression turned into a soft one, seems that Sasuke wanted to let everything out but didn't know who to go to.

_'Well, I'm here little brother. Damn, Uchiha pride, to strong even when you actually need comfort.'_

Sasuke flinched when he felt Itachi's warm embrace, calming his nerves, making him feel safe, like the old times.

They stayed there for a couple minutes.

Sasuke had stopped crying awhile ago, he was now, looking down, avoiding Itachi's eyes.

Itachi coughed, "don't worry . . . this never happen,"

"you better . . . thanks aniki." he wiped the last tears he cry.

"Don't mention it, that's what brothers do, right?"

Sasuke gave a small smile to Itachi, making Itachi paralyze from the rare sight he just witness.

"So, how is the company in America?" trying to change the topic, Sasuke immediately talk about Itachi's increments and his company.

Shaking his head, Itachi said,

"Ototo, even if all I tell you are good news, you won't even pay attention at all. Let's solve your problem and then, you can focus when it comes for you to work, okay."

"what do you mean?"

"All I'm saying is that you're taking two long vacations for you to relax and to think about your relation between Naruto."

"Aniki, I can't let you do that. You are in _'your'_ vacations and instead of you relaxing, I'll be the one taking your place, when I should be working my ass off, no I won't let you."

Itachi waved his hand, "Sasuke, **this** will be like vacations to me. This company is nothing I have to deal in America, believe me."

Sasuke sighed in defeat, yes he really need some vacations, to think, to forget about everything, well except about Naruto.

"Thanks aniki."

"So tell me everything,"

_'I knew it was to good to be true,'_ Sasuke thought.

-After an hour-

"Hn. So she's now pregnant, right?"  
Sasuke nodded sadly.

"When was the last time you had sex with her?" Itachi asked.

"Well, to be honest, like 5 months. She's in her second month but I stopped having sex when we kept trying but no used. Hn, apparently she's now pregnant." Sasuke looked at Itachi's eyes.

"Did you got second opinion?"

"No. I called her doctor and he confirmed it."

Itachi started to tap his fingers on the desk, making Sasuke nervous.

"It's weird, don't you think? You say that, October (it's an example okay), you stopped right having sex with her then in December she was pregnant, WTF?"

"I know but I check with kabuto-San,"

"Fuck, Sasuke! Kabuto? I told you that that piece of shit is a fake ass! Take her to Tsunade-sama; she's been our doctor for years."

"I know! But at that time, she chose him, and I let her."

"Okay, that's settle. You're taking her to her, I'll make an appointment and we will found out how many months _she_ truly is, okay."

"Thanks Itachi." he smiled again.

"Hn. What would you do without me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Itachi!"

"Fine, sorry."

"Anyways, aniki tell me did you get that blond you were talking about, you know in your last email?" Sasuke asked.

He was curious about his brother's life, since he now feels more comfortable around the raven.

"Oh-god... I think that was my worst experience. It was such a drag, trying to get him you know. He literally, made me, Uchiha Itachi, used love letters, roses and stalked him like a shadow, but, in the end he gave up and gave me a chance."

"Wow! Can't believe that he made you do all that. I mean, you never show any attraction to anybody so I thought that no one will be suitable for you."

Itachi ran a hand through his locks,

"well, it was pure coincidence that I met him. But, I thank kami for that. Deidara is the best thing that ever happened to me." he gave one of his rare smiles to his young brother.

"I'm glad that I least one of us gets to be happy. You deserve it."

"Thanks ototo."

"To bad his brother disappeared. I heard that he was fuckin sexy." he smirked.

"Itachi, you disgust me." he rolled his eyes.

"No idiot, for you! But to bad that no one knows where he is, not even Kyuubi, he's older brother."

"I feel sorry for Deidara." Sasuke said.

"Thanks."

"So, when are you going to introduce him to our parents?"

"Well, I was thinking next decade, maybe, but since I told you already, maybe next month."

Sasuke smirked, "I can't wait to meet him, and see who the hell stole my brother's heart without even trying."

Itachi laughed, "I know right. But you'll meet him and you would like him, I'm sure of that."

"Okay, since we already settle this; you're going to your house and rest and think about you and Naruto, while I take your place, okay."

Itachi stood up, walking to Sasuke's place and pulling the raven out of the chair.

"Thanks aniki, I appreciated it."

He went and grabbed his keys and wallet.

"Don't mention it, now go."

Pushing the raven out of the room, closing the door, almost hitting Sasuke in the face.

_'Damn you Itachi, you almost hit me! Oh well, thanks aniki.'_

Adjusting his clothes, he looked to his right, and found Naruto quietly typing something.

He took some steps, standing in front of him.

"Uzumaki-San, my brother will be taking my place for the next two weeks. So, everything he needs, do it. Now he's in charge, okay."

He looked down at those eyes, which kept hunting his dreams, wanting to just grab him and kiss him until said blond couldn't breathe.

But sadly, he couldn't.

Naruto just smiled at him, a sad one, and said,

"Alright. Good luck on your vacations, Uchiha-San." he smiled brightly at Sasuke.

Coral eyes crash into ocean eyes.

Love; desire, Sasuke knew that Naruto was sad. He didn't have to ask, just by looking at him, he knew that Naruto still loves him; just like he loves him.

Knowing that the more time he spends it near the blond, he'll suffer. Turning around, he said,

"Good bye Naruto," his voice was soft.

Naruto rapidly lower his head, not wanting to look at those eyes that he surely will dream later at night.

"Good-bye . . . Sasuke." it was a soft whisper, but sadly, Sasuke heard it clearly.

Closing his eyes, taking slow breaths, once he knew he was ready, he opened his eyes and walked out of that door, leaving a sobbing blond and knowing that he won't be seeing him for the next two weeks.

_'Naruto,'_

**Naruto's POV**

He's leaving, taking my life with him; joining his lovely wife and future son/daughter.

I know I should be happy, hell, a baby always brings out happiness, but I can simply accept that . . . he's taken, leaving me behind and lonely.

Maybe it was for the better, to forget him and move on with my life.

I know that is going to take weeks or even months, to forget him, but . . . I'm willing to do it.

Maybe, just maybe when he returns, my love for him will vanish and I will be the same old Naruto that I was before I arrive here, to Japan from America.

_'I will try my best to take you out of my heart, Sasuke._' Naruto thought.

**-RING~RING-**

"Thank you for calling Sharingan Corps, what can I help you,"

'Naruto, please; listen to me.'

"Neji? I told you to stop calling me at work! Just-just leave me alone, now, I understand that you just wanted sex, but you know what, I'm not that type of guy okay, so just leave me alone or I'll call the police!" he hung up, harshly, almost breaking the innocent phone in the process.

Panting, Naruto closed his eyes, trying not to cry.

But life is a bitch, and, he cried.

Still hurt to be used.

Even when he was in love with Sasuke.

Funny, after knowing that Sasuke was tied with Sakura, he hoped that with Neji by his side, he'll probably be able to forget about Sasuke.

And, now he's was the one who ended up been used and . . . alone.

Well, kami had his reasons, right?

Wiping his last tears, he looked up and gasped when his new-temporary-boss was at the door, starring at him.

"Are you okay, Uzumaki-San?" Itachi's voice only made his pain worst, imagining Sasuke instead of Itachi.

_'Damn, wake up Naruto!'_ he thought.

Shaking his head, "Yes, Uchiha-San, I'm just a little tired that's all." he gave a weak smile to Itachi.

Itachi frowned.

"Liar is it because of Sasuke?" he knew that it wasn't his business, but somehow, he felt like protecting the young blond.

_'He looks like Dei, but that will be impossible . . . right? Plus, Deidara last name is Namikaze, not Uzumaki.'_

He shook his head, it was impossible that Naruto was Deidara's missing brother!

He was brought back to the present when Naruto said something, but since he was thinking about some crazy theories, he didn't listen at whatever the blond told him.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that I'm fine. Why would I cry over Uchiha-San _my_ **boss**?" trying to sound normal, he knew he was about to cry,

_'Damn, you Uchihas! I hate you!'_

"Naruto, you don't need to act in front of me, Sasuke told me, and please don't get mad with him. He had a breakdown and he wanted someone to be there, luckily, I was there and he told me everything."

"Why-y would he do that?" fresh tears threatened to come out, but he stopped them in time.

"He loves you Naruto, and since he knows that he can't be with you, he loss it and cry like a river, knowing that there was nothing he could do to be with you." it was fair for Naruto to know the true pain that Sasuke felt right now.

If Naruto thought his tears were safe, inside his beautiful eyes, after hearing Itachi's words, those annoying creatures poured out of his sky blue eyes, without any shame.

_'Did he really do that? Did he cry for me? You stupid dobe, OF COURSE HE WILL! He loves me after all,'_

"I could help you, if you want,"

Itachi knew that if he wanted something, he could easily get it, after all he's a fuckin Uchiha!

So what, if he wants to help his little brother and the blonde? There's nothing wrong with that right?

Damn, he got his love! And that wasn't an easy task, okay? His sexy, hyper blond make him go through hell, just to have him for 5 minutes!

Yeah, that's love okay!

But at the end, he was the luckiest man on earth, and, he knew that Sasuke will be in the same situation if he stays with Naruto.

And with that, he knew that he needs to help them, no matter what!

_'I just hope Sakura has some dark secrets, so that it will be easy to kill her. Oh well, if she's clean, we'll make up something but I have the feeling that she the dirtiest thing on earth.'_ he smirked.

Naruto looked up; watery eyes looked at Itachi with hope.

He knew that there has to be a reason for Itachi to help him, is not that he doesn't trust him; no it's just that it was weird.

"What's the catch? Why are you helping me, Sakura is your sister-in-law?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "like you know, my brother isn't in love with her; he loves you. So, if he crying for you, it must mean that he rather be with you than Sakura. He's my brother and I care about him. That's the least I can do for all the pain I caused him years ago." he looked down, _'damn, he has the same stare as Dei, shit could it be that both are related without knowing?'_

"But, what can you do? Sakura is having Sasuke's child, and with that there's nothing we can do!"

"Is that a _yes_?"

"Yes, I'll do everything you say but I just know that I'll end up in the same state, but I least I try."

"You don't have to do a thing, you just wait and I let you know what I have so far, okay?"

With a nod, Naruto smiled at him,

"you have a meeting in 10 minutes,"

"god, fine, send me the files and other things I should know,"

Turning around, he went inside his office happy and satisfy.

_'God, stop thinking that he's Deidara's relative, he's Uzumaki not Namikaze!'_

Outside of his office, Naruto smiled warmly at Itachi's door, knowing that there was hope for them, well at least he will try.

And with that he continued his work, humming happily like he used to before meeting Sasuke.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Kushina, please calm down," a soft voice spoke.

"Minato, why should I calm down, my son, my baby is missing! He-he could be somewhere without us knowing and, you want me to be calm? Where the hell is that bastard, Kisame? He should be here, right?" her eyes were red, from all the crying and the anger that she's been through.

"Darling, Kisame is in his office trying to get a clue about Naruto whereabouts. And don't worry we'll find him and bring him here."

"fine, where Deidara and Kyuubi?"

"They are in the airport. Please don't make them worry more than they already are, Deidara tends to cry just by hearing Naru's name, while Kyuubi starts to go wild knowing that he can't do anything to bring back his younger brother."

"They love him Minato, he's their baby brother!" and with that, she began to cry all over again.

Minato sighed; again, hopefully Kisame brings at least one fuckin clue.

He can't stand to see his family torn and crying!

And, he wants to know where his baby boy has gone to, to bring him back home and then, punished him for the hell he's been through with both of his sons and wife crying over him.

At that moment, someone came inside.

"Dad, mom I'm home!"

"Deidara, where the hell have you been?"

Yep, he still loves his family.

"Wait, mom, I need to call Itachi to Japan, then I'll explain you everything, okay."

"But-but"

"Let him go, he's already upstairs,"

"Mmhn,"

Upstairs, inside Deidara's room, said blonde was on his bed with his cell phone ready to dial his lovers number.

Waiting for someone to pick up the bloody phone, Deidara waited patiently, until a sweet, hyper voice answer the phone,

"Thank you for calling Sharingan Corporation this is Uzu-"

**"OH MY GOD!"**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N:

I NOTICED THAT THIS FIC WAS TO FAST FOR MY LIKING, YEAH, EVEN I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING, WELL, I WAS A BEGINNER, STIL I'M BUT NOW I SEE MY MISTAKES. DON'T WORRY I WILL CORRECT THEM WHEN I FINSHED THE STORY.

YEAH, ITACHI IS IN! SEXY MF! SMEX EVERYWHERE! JOCKING! XD

-NEXT CHAPTER-

THE WHOLE NAMIKAZE FAMILY, AND, SAKURA'S RAPE (you deserve it, bitch!) PROBLEM AND MORE. . .

~•~

So, what you think? Good, bad needed more action...

Tell me what you think?

Reviews make me update faster...

I don't know when I'm going to update this fic again.

But don't worry,

I'll update soon, very soon.

-I hope-

Thank you for reading

And

Vote on my poll on my channel, please.

Fer3333.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SASUKE DOES.

**Warnings;** NO BETA, grammar, yaoi= boyXboy, and many things that innocent kids shouldn't read.

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Is dedicated to;

SengetsuPwnzU

Saisgirlfriend

.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Previous Chapter..._

_"Wait, mom, I need to call Itachi to Japan, then I'll explain you everything, okay."_

"But-but"

"Let him go, he's already upstairs,"

"Mmhn,"

Upstairs, inside Deidara's room, said blonde was on his bed with his cell phone ready to dial his lovers number.

Waiting for someone to pick up the bloody phone, Deidara waited patiently, until a sweet, hyper voice answer the phone,

"Thank you for calling Sharingan Corporation this is Uzu-"

**"OH MY GOD!"**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Desires

CHAPTER 10

By: Fer3333

.

"Mom! Stop it! Can you please hang up, NOW?" Deidara whined childishly at his mom.

"But sweetie, he has the cutest voice ever!"

"Mom, you embarrassing me!"

"Fine, sweetie what's your name?"

"Uzu-"

"BYE MOM!"

"but-"

"Sorry about that, since I know my mom will keep ear-dropping our conversation, can you give a message to Uchiha Itachi,"

"Of course, just give me your name and phone number, please,"

"ohmygod! You're so cute!" kushina squealed.

"God! Just tell him that his boyfriend call him, thanks honey, bye."

And with that, the line went dead, leaving Naruto confused.

_'God, what a weird family . . . sounds familiar, they sound like . . . . No, it can't be, right?_'

At that moment, Itachi came out if the office, a frown in his handsome face, clearly pissed.

"Uzumaki-San can you give me Sasuke's notes ah-h and I need a cappuccino, thank you."

"Sure, Uchiha-San someone call, and he just gave me a message but didn't leave a name,"

"My boyfriend, right?"

"Hai,"

"Let me guess, did my mother-in-law was on the phone, right?"

"YES!"

"Hn. Thanks."

"oh-h okay,"

_'Now, where did I put those notes?'_

~*~SASUNARU~*~

Namikaze Minato, famous for all five-star restaurants (10 nation-wide) he owns. Marvelous, exotic food that cost more than it its looks, but the taste is unforgettable.  
He was married with Uzumaki Kushina known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero of the Uzushiogakure country.

Minato who will turn 45 this year is tall, a decent six-pack, blue eyes and spiky blond hair.

His charisma will eventually make you love him, not to mention that his looks also help.

Well, to bad only one woman could have this sex-god all to herself and that especial woman was none other than Uzumaki Kushina.

Kushina is a gorgeous female with a marvelous attitude, just watch out if she's angry; you might get hit by her brutal strength. She had a goddess body that any women would kill to have.

Kushina's long red hair gave her the nickname Red Hot-Blooded Habanero because of the many injuries she caused, also, because her red hair flowing wildly around while beating the annoying boys.

Both have three sons; Kyuubi, Deidara and Naruto.

Rinnegan-Namikaze Kyuubi.

A tall, thin man with an awesome/exotic hair color. The twenty-seven year old is the quiet type, but when he talks, god, you can't stop him, especially if he's mad or if he's arguing with you.

Kyuubi the oldest was married with Rinnegan Pein, heir of the Rinnegan Family from Amegakure country.

Both had a kid named a 9 year old Yahiko

Yes, thanks to some unknown reason Kyuubi was able to bear Yahiko, you might say he's a freak of nature, but thanks to that, he now has a beautiful, smart, trouble-maker of a son.

Call him freak, but now he has a son, so who gives a damn!

Kyuubi is a full time _'mom'_ while Nagato is working hard on his own company back in his village.

They live in Amegakure but they always visit them, especially now that Naruto is missing.

Usually is always Kyuubi and Yahiko who travel, but this time, Nagato joined to help out and be there in case Kyuubi might need him. Plus he's the only one who could control the red-haired.

Namikaze Deidara.

A twenty-four year old with a very feminine body, cute, dangerous blond. He's the crazy (hyper) one the family, acts like a child instead of an adult that he really is. Naruto and him are inseparable, together in everything, in every crime or plan. So when he found out that his little brother disappeared, leaving not a single clue where he could've gone to, he fell into a terrible depression that not even his best friend Sasori could help him get through. It was a year after that in one of the many reunions, business, he met Uchiha Itachi. Of course, he's not going to deny that yes, Itachi was fuckin hot, but he wasn't in the condition to find a lover since he's little brother was missing.

And with that, he denied, every attempt that Itachi tried just to get him.

Yes, Namikaze Deidara refused the sex-god, Uchiha Itachi.

But, even if he wanted the raven, his brother was first than his love life, hell yeah!

At the 35th try, he finally agreed to **'talk'** to the raven in private.

Yes, he had 5 minutes, _five_ fuckin **minutes**!

All those unsuccessful attempts, just to get 5 minutes?

Well, no wonder Uchiha Itachi was called a genius, Deidara found out the pleasant way . . . when instead of talking; said raven just kissed him, blowing his mind with his sinful lips that devoured him, leaving him breathless.

Well, after the five minutes, said blond accepted another date where they spend the night, getting to know each other properly, and after that, yes, Itachi fuck the Deidara in his bed, nonstop.

Now, both are a happy couple, probably soon to be husband and _'wife (Uke)'_.

Namikaze Naruto.

A smart, simple, kind man with a petite body that sometimes causes him to get in trouble, since people tend to confused him with a girl.

He was the only one who got his fathers' eyes, sapphire eyes, even more beautiful than his fathers.

The reason that caused Naruto to leave was, he heard by mistake, that his father had agreed to marry him with one of the many suitors that had their eyes on him.

But the little problem is that, said marriage was not confirmed, yet.

Yes, many families had offered Minato billions of dollars for Naruto's hand, but he declined every one of them.

But, been Naruto, he didn't stay and ask his father, no, he left the next day leaving his family and making their lives miserable.

To bad, none of them know the real reason he left.

Minato, along with his family thought that someone kidnapped him, while Naruto thinks that he still has to married whoever his dad chose him to married, if he goes back to America.

A total big misunderstanding.

~*~SASUNARU~*~

Deidara set his phone on the bed, thinking about that man's voice.

_'It couldn't be his, in Japan? WTF? It's impossible!'_

He sighed heavily as his head started to hurt, again.

_'Hopefully Kisame brings out a fuckin clue, kami helps us find my little brother.'_

He got up, and walked out of his room going to the living room where his patents were.

Kushina rush up to him, with hopeful eyes, she asked.

"Did he tell you his name? Did he say-"

"Mom, he's not Naruto! I called Itachi, and, he's in Japan not in LA, god!"

"But darling, my mom instincts tell me that he is my son, his voice that I heard many times . . . it was him! It was **my** Naruto!" she collapsed in Minato's arms, crying, not taking her words back.

Deidara looked to the side.

It hurt like a bitch, seeing his mom like that, broken and crying; not her happy self.

"Did you get to talk to Itachi?" his fathers serious voice made him look at his direction.

"No, but I left him a message."

Nodding, he said, "I'm taking your mom to our room; if you need something let me know, okay."

Deidara nodded.

Minato took kushina in bridal style, heading to their bedroom.

_'Naruto, where are you?'_

~*~SASUNARU~*~

-next day, 7am in Japan while in the USA 9pm-

"I'm sorry for not calling you earlier but I had problems, and I need to fix them." Itachi said.

"Tachi, no problem. I know that you're busy all the time."

Both lovers were talking an hour, missing each other voice as well as their bodies.

"So, you say that your brother wants this other blonde, blue eye Adonis?" Deidara asked, clearly suspicious.

"Yes, he really loves him Dei, I know that because, I know Sasuke and, I never seeing him cry like that day, especially for someone that is not related to us."

"ohh-h that's so sweet! I can't wait to meet him! I just hope that he's not like you, a total cold heart bastard." he joked.

"Well, you love this bastard's cock deep inside you, making you moan, scream-"

"GOD-Itachi! Shut up, you pervert!"

Itachi knew that his lover was blushing madly.

"Okay, so good luck with that, and I hope that both end up together."

"Thanks love, I call you later, okay."

It was then, that Deidara remember to ask the guys' name,

"Tachi, what's his name?" he asked.

At that moment, Itachi heard someone knock the door, "come in,"

"Uchiha-San the meeting us about to start." Naruto announced softly.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong, Tachi?"

"Dei, I need to go."

"But-but tell me his name!" he shouted.

"Love you and I miss you, bye."

" . . . . . . . "

"-"

"ITACHI!"

After hanging up, Deidara ignored that stupid thought of his brother, living in Japan, it was stupid! Naruto in Japan was like Naruto eating healthy food for a week without his precious ramen! Yeah, and with that, he ignored it and waited patiently for Kisame's report on his missing brother.

Plus, Naruto didn't have ant money nor had someone to stay with in **JAPAN**.

Oh, poor Deidara, even when he was like a twin for Naruto, he still didn't know the real Naruto, or the fact that he can live by himself with **his** _own_ money.

~*~SASUNARU~*~

Sasuke's POV

Finally, home. I can't believe aniki agreed to take my place; well I really needed this break.

Weird, the house is empty. Probably Sakura went out to buy the babies random stuff, since now she has a good reason to do so.

That's good; I don't want to see her anyway.

It will make me guilty, knowing that she loves me and I'm cheating on her with another man.

Naruto.

What can I do, to make you mine?

If it wasn't for the baby, right now I'll be probably fuckin you so hard that you'll have problems later on.

Dammit! Now I'm horny! Shit!

Cool down, Sasuke.

Yeah, but, now that I remembered, Sakura . . . she's been acting weird around me, is like, she wants to tell me something but can say it. Maybe, it's just me. And what about those marks, on her neck? Hickeys? . . . I'm pretty sure that those marks _are _damn hickeys, right?

" . . . . ."

I'm so stupid, god! She's having my son/daughter and, I'm thinking that she's cheating on me? I'm such an asshole for even thinking that! But, I haven't touched her, not even a hug! Maybe is some type of new, what's the name, mood swings? No, those are effects that the pregnancy causes and I don't think that there's one that will make them have marks, on their necks, like a fuckin hickey!

God, maybe I should stop this . . . . She's _my_ wife and mother of _my _son/daughter!

God, I'm to tired to even change clothes.

~*~SASUNARU~*~

Sakura's POV

Drive faster Sakura, faster!

I can't take it anymore! I feel weak, desperate and most of all, guilty.

It's been almost a month, and Sai keeps taking me, roughly making sure that I will leave his place cover with hickeys. I think by now, Sasuke already knows about my loves bites. . But how come he hasn't said or asked about my obvious marks? That is why . . . I'm feeling guilty, he, he thinks I'm still the _perfect_ Sakura he met years ago, but, now I'm just a Sai's bitch.

God!

I should tell him that, I'm having Sai's baby, not his!

But, what will happen to Neji? He's going to be mad and probably kill me for not completing the plan, but, I can't take it! My body has reached its limits and if I let Sai fuck me one more time, I'm going to die along with my child.

Yeah, I think I'm ready to face the consequences. Besides, I already suffered enough with Sai; a few slaps on my face won't hurt at all, right?

Sasuke is already here, okay, Sakura do your thing.

-Gulp- I don't think I'll survive tomorrow…

~•~

TBC

~•~

A/N:

OKAY. . . NOW, I NEED AN ADVICE, WHO DO YOU THINK SAKURA SHOULD STAY . . .

NEJI **OR** SAI

LET ME KNOW… AND OF COURSE YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.

Okay, so that's it . . . my two chapters of DESIRES . . . now, I'm ready to update MOVE ON . . . so until the next chapter . . .

So, what you think? Good, bad needed more action...

Reviews make me update faster...

I don't know when I'm going to update this fic again.

But don't worry,

I'll update soon, very soon.

-I hope-

Thank you for reading

And

Vote on my poll on my channel, please.

Fer3333.


End file.
